Blood Emeralds
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Three famous hedgehogs known as the Blood Emeralds are a rock band that makes all the fangirls go wild. But when they get transferred to Green Hill High, they meet three awesome girls that are fans of them. COUPLES: SonAmy, ShadOC, and Silvaze.
1. Good News

**Sonic is the electric guitarist, Shadow is the electric keyboard player, and Silver is the drum player.**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Archie.**

 **Nebula belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scourge the biggest player in high school always breaking any girls' hearts. Last year he asked the pink hedgehog to hang out with him and she accepts it but it turned out that this player was actually cheating on her with his real bad girlfriend Fiona the Fox. That was strike one.

Last year on Halloween, Scourge asked a violet-blue hedgehog and did the same thing again and she was extremely pissed that she kicked him in his nuts for toying with her heart. That was strike two.

Last year around the beginning of December, he asked the purple cat to hang out with him but this feline was not that stupid to fall for his act. She simply ignores him and knows that he already has a girlfriend. But when he said that he broke up with her the feline accepts it but turned out that Scourge lied to her that he didn't actually broke up with Fiona. That really got the feline extremely angry that she destroyed Scourge's new iPhone. That was strike three.

That happened last year and now they have already started a new course in Green Hill High this year and they made sure that they'll never ever fall for any men that has no heart or love like Scourge the Hedgehog.

Their hatred grew stronger for Scourge and they don't ever want to deal with him whenever he has the same class with them.

"Man, he never gives up" the pink hedgehog said to her friends.

"Yeah, he's annoying, Amy" the violet blue hedgehog said to Amy.

"Good thing we kicked his ass for what he really is" the purple cat said.

"Yup. You and Nebula are my only friends" Amy said to them.

 _ **"Attention everyone, tomorrow the boy band Blood Emeralds are coming to our school. So be ready for loud rock music. Principal Pickle out"**_ the principal on the speaker said. The three girls were excited to hear these news, they have posters of the rock-band in their lockers.

"Girls, did you hear that?" Blaze asked them. Nebula and Amy nods.

"THEY ARE COMING HERE! OUR FAVORITE BAND!" They both cheered.

"I'm so excited!" Blaze squealed, "Okay, okay. Let's calm down, girls. We don't wanna go fangirl frenzy on the boys tomorrow" she suggests.

"Agreed" Amy said.

They go to have math class together. They ignored Scourge who was glancing at them.

Nebula's sky-blue eyes goes to glowing purple eyes, but it glowed a little from controlling her anger.

"Just ignore him. He'll go away" Blaze said. Nebula nods and her eyes turn sky-blue again. They go in to have math class.

In class, the girls where sitting separately from each other, Blaze was on the front, Amy at the window and Nebula in the middle. They took out their math books to start calculating too.

The class began as well and started, they were counting in multiplication and a few had it hard counting the right answer. Amy was counting 72 x 4 = 288. She marked it with an 'R' if she's right and 'W' if she's wrong. Blaze was trying to figure out what 77 x 68 is. She fiddled with her for a few seconds and writes down 5236 for answer. She checks her calculator if she's right and it showed it was indeed 5236. She then drew one of the Blood Emeralds band members, the one who was having forelocks in an Emo style. But her teacher caught her by walking past.

"No drawing in class!" the teacher said.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Vanilla" Blaze said and goes back counting. Nebula was doing 25 x 50 and she wrote up the answer 1250.

* * *

With the Blood Emeralds band, they were driving in their RV with their logo on, the black/red one was driving while the blue one was polishing his guitar. The silver-grey one was combing his forelocks and putting his realistic fake vampire fangs in.

"Dude, I look scary to our fans, the girls love us! You know me, Silver the Badass-hog!" he said and turns to them.

"Oh yeah? We are the Emo type of vampire" the blue one said.

"Hmph! More like a vampire goth type" the black and red hedgehog said.

"Come on, Shadow! We are the most lovable band of world!" Silver said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I know that" Shadow said, keeping his eye on the road while driving.

"Sonic what's in your mind?" Silver asked Sonic.

Sonic shrugs and folds his arms behind his neck, "No idea, signing autographs" he replied.

"Signing autographs? Classic" Silver shrugs and takes a can of Coca Cola light.

"What else, letting fangirls chase me?" Sonic asked.

"Too much fangirls, man. Some just want to be popular to make everyone jealous. That's not something for a girl that I want" Silver said.

"Ah, I guess we got to be careful to not get chased after our concert" Sonic said.

"Yup" Silver nods.

* * *

Back at Green Hill High, Amy was at her locker and ran her finger on the poster she has there.

"I would kiss Sonic the Gothpire" Amy sighs dreamily. But then someone was behind her, "Don't even think about it, pervert" she knows who it is.

"Oh, come on, babe. Just give me a chance" Scourge acting innocent.

"You cheated on me, Nebula and Blaze. You were never a good hedgehog! You don't even have a heart! And you're not the one to heal my heart!" Amy looks away from him.

"Hmph!" Scourge gruffs in defeat.

The violet-blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere in front of Scourge with her eyes glowing purple, "Stop bothering Amy you player or I'll break your wrists. Like the last time I did that to you when you cheated on me" she growled.

"Or I'll burn up your ass!" Blaze appeared behind Scourge's back.

"How do you girls appear so fast?" Scourge whimpered.

"Are you this stupid? I fly" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Okay, before I take a big step away, I love you girls!" Scourge acted like a coward and ran away.

"Hmph!" Nebula and Blaze scoffed in disgust.

"One of these days I'm gonna knock him out with my hammer" Amy growled lowly, "Sometimes I feel useless that I don't have powers like you, guys" she said.

"I know how you feel, Amy. Sometimes I wanna have my anger mode to be normal rather than triggering my eyes glowing purple. It's not easy to have powers" Nebula said.

"Yup, I can't fly and I'm glad because I'm afraid of heights. But at least I got a free grill in my hands" Blaze said.

"You girls are the best" Amy hugs them.

Later, they went to their penthouse who they have shared since they were kids.

"Man, we forgot to cover the pool yesterday. Should we do it now or later?" Amy asked.

"Now" Nebula said.

They went outside of the penthouse. Nebula unrolls the pool cover and flies to the side of the pool to put the cover on the water. Blaze and Amy used the hookers to tie the cover on the edges so that it won't get blown off.

"That should hold it. Hopefully the water doesn't turn into solid thick ice during the winter season this year" Blaze said.

"It will" Amy said.

"Yup. Let's go have some cookies and strawberry juice" Blaze said, they all head back into their penthouse to have snacks. Blaze and Nebula sat on the couch while Amy takes out the strawberry juice and chocolate chip cookies she made herself for them.


	2. Coming to High School

**08/26/15**

 **6 Reviews, 9 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **I don't wanna go into a lot of info of what the Blood Emeralds' outfits are. But I did a drawing of them on DA. Go to GothNebula on deviantart and find "Blood Emeralds" on my gallery.**

 **And when I mean by realistic fake vampire fangs, I mean by how actors in vampire movies wear these fake realistic fangs to look real like a vampire. Go on Youtube and find "Dentist Makes Professional Movie FX Quality Vampire Fangs".**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Blood Emeralds parked their RV in the Trailer Park during dusk.

"Ahhh, feels great coming to the Green Hill city. I love the smell here" Sonic came out and smelled the fresh air. He eventually goes back inside to open his luggage. Silver was outside fixing up an awning in case of rain if they get out. He was also looking around if any fans have come in to disturb them, it was all clear. He sighs in relief and gets back to fixing outside. Shadow came out and folds a chair to sit on after a long day of driving.

"Phew, tomorrow we'll rock out hard" Shadow said.

"You mean at Green Hill High? Yes we are" Silver said, "And are you getting tired of wearing those fake fangs? You've been wearing it all day"

"Oh, I forgot" Shadow takes them out and licks his real fangs, they were much shorter, "And you're also wearing them too, telekinetic boy" he smirked.

Silver takes out his realistic fake vampire fangs, "You watch too much vampire movies" he mocks with his fake fangs like its talking.

"Yup, you know dudes. We do need to sleep since we are getting up early tomorrow" Sonic said, taking off his realistic fake fangs as well, "But first some chilidogs. You guys want some?"

"Uh no thanks Sonic" Shadow shook his head no.

"Just a little bit" Silver said, "But try not to put too much spice on it"

"Why? It burns your tongue?" Sonic snickered.

"Shut up" Silver rolled his eyes.

Sonic went inside to make the chilidogs while Silver and Shadow waited with a can of Coca Cola in their hands.

"Say Shadow, how are you feeling for tomorrow?" Silver asked him.

"I feel that the audience will cheer out for us as usual" Shadow said.

"Mmhmm….and maybe find the right girl in Green Hill High" Silver smirked.

"Really? You just wanna kiss them and you know what?" Shadow asked him.

"No, that's too much in a hurry" Silver said to him.

Then Sonic came out with their chilidogs ready, "Dinner is ready" he said.

"Hmph, do you ever get tired of those chili dogs, blue boy?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Why not, it's my favorite food" Sonic said, he handed over a chilidog to Silver and one to Shadow if he wanted.  
"Yes, well, you know you'll gain pounds if you eat too much of it" Shadow said.

"I know but by all rock n roll I lose weight along with my speed" Sonic said.

"Okay have it your way" Shadow said in defeat.

"And that's why I eat vegetables to burn fat. It's like garlic to vampires" Silver said, having his chili dog.

"Exactly because vegetables are the slayers of fats" Shadow said.

"Yup, but let's finish eating" Sonic said.

* * *

With the girls, Amy was on her belly drawing Sonic in his vampire-goth attire. She then adds 'from your best fan Amy Rose'.

"I can't wait to meet him. I just hope that Sally and her friends don't try to cause trouble tomorrow. I gotta watch out" she said to herself.

She placed her drawing on the fridge with a magnet and goes to bed. In her room were many pictures of her and her friends, one showed that Sally and her were once good friends but found out that Sally was being rude and calling names on Blaze and Nebula.

"Hope you forgive us one day old 'friend'." Amy said before going to bed.

In Blaze's room she was looking at the stars from her window, it was a beautiful sight of it being on the highest floor. But if she looked down she would freak out.

"I hope one day I overcome my fear" Blaze said. She changes to her nightgown and goes to bed. On the shelf Blaze had a model of the band.

Nebula was listening to one of the Blood Emeralds' songs through her iPad. She's always interested in dark things like Goth styles. She always hates girly things.

"Let's see how I look with fangs" Nebula takes out her fake fangs, they weren't like the Blood emeralds. She puts them in and looked at herself in the mirror, hissing to look scary.

"Man, sometimes I wish I had the realistic ones like them. I hate the plastic ones for Halloween" she said.

She takes them out and placed them on the shelf, getting into her pajamas. She then got into her bed thinking of the concert tomorrow.

"I wonder how these hedgehogs are outside the stage" Nebula wondered.

* * *

The next day at the Trailer Park, the Blood Emeralds are still asleep and the sun wasn't up yet.

Silver was tossing and turning in his sleep and mutters some sluggish words, "Ohhhh…. mmmmm...so sweet" Silver groaned.

He then pulled the blanket over himself to sleep some more. Then the alarm sets off and blared loudly to wake all the three up.

"Five more...minutes" Sonic moaned and reached for the alarm clock, turning it off.

 _ ***HOOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK***_

"AAAAAAHHH!" Sonic and Silver both woke up in fright from the sound of the prank air horn by Shadow.

"Get up boys! We got to be ready today! First breakfast, then get makeup!" Shadow shouted like a general.

"Okay, okay. Damn!" Sonic groaned.

"Dude, that hurt my ears!" Silver groaned from the loud noise.

Shadow snickered at them rubbing their ears, "I always love doing that" he smirked.

"Next time I do it my way" Silver said, putting on his black leather jacket and then makes his breakfast. He was gonna make scrambled eggs for himself.

"You are a pain in the ears, goth boy" Sonic glared at Shadow, not in the mood to slap him.

"You are so sensitive, Sonic. You can't swim either" Shadow said, rolled his eyes.

"I know, man" Sonic said, walking past him to drink some orange juice.

"Whatever" Shadow said and grabs some poptarts, putting it in the toaster.

A while later after their breakfast, they get dressed in their black regular clothes for high school. Silver used his telekinetic powers to move the hair brush to brush his two long quills on the back of his head while putting some dark make-up on with his own hands.

Sonic was putting his realistic fake vampire fangs in his mouth after applying his makeup. Shadow was fixing his earrings in place.

"Well, don't forget the fake fangs" Sonic said.

"I wanna thank the dentist for making these awesome fangs" Silver said.

"Yeah, me too" Sonic said.

"As much as I hate the super cold moldy thing for the bite and measure of our teeth. Bleah" Shadow shuddered.

Silver and Sonic ignores him and prepared to get to Green Hill High. They grabbed their stuffs and decide to get there by walking.

"I hate walking. It's so slow" Sonic grumbled.

"No need to be in a hurry" Silver chuckled. Sonic agreed and they proceed to walk.

* * *

At the girls' penthouse, Amy was coming out from her shower in a black robe. She checked her watch so she and her friends don't be late for school. She dried her quills with the towel and goes to her room to change.

Blaze was already at the kitchen making pancakes while Nebula having a cup of coffee.

"Man, I'm too excited to see the boys at school" Blaze said.

"So am I. Can't wait to hear them sing" Nebula said, taking a sip from her coffee. Blaze flipped her pancake in the air and it landed on a plate. She then pours more pancake batter into the frying pan and continued.

"Hey, girls" Amy walks into the kitchen.

"Hi Amy. Wow you look great in that Blood Emerald shirt" Nebula noticed Amy wearing the Blood Emeralds shirt.

"Yup, so they see I'm a fan" Amy giggled.

"Just don't go too fangirly on them" Nebula said.

"I won't" Amy said.


	3. Biggest Fans

**08/27/15**

 **10 Reviews, 16 Favs, 15 Followers.** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Blood Emeralds were feeling watched in public, just hoping that they don't get annoyed with a bunch of fan-girls asking questions or making flirty moves on them.

"Guys, are you nervous for this?" Silver asked Shadow and Sonic.

"Not that much, Silver" Sonic smiled a bit. Shadow looked around in the hallways in the school and saw many students looking at them.

The boys simply ignores them and they head to the headmaster's office. As they got in, they saw a slim old man sitting in a chair.

"Good morning, Blood Emeralds. I'm Principal Pickles and I'm glad you three came over here to start a concert" he said to them kindly.

"Thanks, when exactly is it gonna start again?" Sonic asked him.

"About 11:06 AM" Principal Pickles said, "You three will fit in High School where you can learn new stuff and probably make new friends here"  
"Yeah, sounds exciting" Silver said.

"Yeah. And, um, is it okay with you if we wore these fake fangs? It's part of our band" Sonic asked.

"Of course, but don't wear them in public in class" Principal Pickles said.

"I see. Where's our classroom?" Sonic asked again.

"Near the chemistry lab should be your classroom, number 123"

"Okay, thanks for the advice Pickles" Shadow said and shakes hands with him.

"No worries, have a nice day" Principal Pickles said as the boy band left his office.

They walked down the hallway to find their lockers near classroom 123.

"According to Pickles papers our lockers are number 52, 53 and 54" Shadow checked the paper they got a day before.

"Um excuse me, where is number 52, 53 and 54?" Sonic asked a brown chipmunk with red hair.

"Right over there to the left. Oh by the way, I'm Sally Acorn, a great fan of yours" Sally said politely.

"Oh. Thank you so much. I thought you were going fan crazy" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"I am perfectly calm, Sonic" Sally winks and goes away. The three hedgehogs go to their lockers and open them to put their backpacks in.

"There, now let's have a short sightseeing before class starts" Shadow said.

"You bet" Sonic said.

"Scourge, if you don't leave my friend alone right now I'm gonna be very pissed!" an angry blue-violet hedgehog protecting the pink hedgehog from Scourge.

The Blood Emeralds glanced at them and thought that the girls might need help but that was until the angry violet-blue hedgehog grabbed Scourge's wrist and twists it but not all the way.

"Arrgh! Ah! ah!" Scourge winced in pain and struggled.

"Understood!" Nebula snarled and threw him at his locker, stars swirling around his head in a comical manner.

"Whoa…." Shadow was in a trance.

"That was amazing" Sonic gasped. Then Amy sees the Blood Emerald band and so did Nebula.

"It's them, finally!" Amy cheered and ran up to them.

Nebula on the other hand was a little shy to the black and red hedgehog, "Uhh…..hi"

"Hi there" Shadow said until Amy pushed him and Silver aside to hug Sonic in a deathhug.

"Oh, glad to see you, Sonic! I'm your top fan!" Amy squealed in happiness.

"URGH! Can't...breathe!" Sonic gasped for air.

"Oops sorry...sorry for that Sonic" Amy released him from the hug.

"You are strong, what's your name?" Sonic asked her.

"I'm Amelia Rose, but you can call me Amy" Amy said, much calmer.

"I'm Nebula Emerald" Nebula said. Blaze saw them in the halls and joins in with the girls.

"Hi there guys, I'm Nebula's and Amy's friend Blaze" Blaze shook hands with them.

"You three must be our number 1 fans I guess" Sonic said.

"And I see you are wearing our logos" Silver noted.

"Yeah, we've been listening to your songs and they are fantastic" Amy said.

"Whoa, your fangs look…..real and fake at the same time" Nebula chuckled shyly.

"Long story, got them from a dentist" Shadow said.

"Wow, I must ask mine" Nebula said.

"You should, by the way we must head to class now" Shadow said, heading to the classroom with the others.

Amy was in a lovey dovey trance at being close to Sonic who looked curious over her behavior.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Amy snapped out of her trance.

"Oh. Okay" Sonic shrugs.

Blaze was having a talk with Silver, "Say uh...Silver was it? How long have you been rockstars?" Blaze asked.

"A year and a half" Silver replied, "How do you all know our names?"

"We? Everyone knows that silly. Hope you like it here" Blaze said. Class was about to start.

They were having art class starting with sketches of what they are gonna draw.

"Okay class, I want you all to give the Blood Emeralds peace before the concert today. Understood?" the teacher said. They all nodded and began drawing their sketches. Sonic was drawing himself hold an electric guitar which was gonna be purple and yellow.

Amy, Nebula, and Blaze sighs dreamily to them but went back to drawing. The Blood Emeralds were confused why they acted this way, but went back.

Sally was whoever drawing of herself and Sonic as royals.

But Sonic wasn't looking at Sally but at Amy what she's drawing, she was drawing Sonic and herself playing guitar.

"Oh god, I think I'm in love already" Sonic said in his thoughts, looking away, "But how is that possible? I just met her like 15 minutes ago" he said in his thoughts.

Then Amy turned to show him the sketch, "So, What do you think?" she asked.

"You look badass, perhaps I can teach you how to play electric guitar" Sonic said.

"That would be great" Amy smiled. After finishing sketching, the teacher walked around to see the sketches they made.

He saw no embarrassing sketches and saw many have sketched Blood Emeralds.

"Well class, I see you're all excited to see the famous boy band. Very nice of you" the teacher said.

The Blood Emeralds band looked very proud at the class, especially Amy and her friends.

Later, the guys were having a talk together outside the school.

"I know we just met the girls but they seem nice to us" Sonic said.

"Maybe they are our true biggest fans" Silver guessed.

But Shadow was concerned about Nebula's shyness, "But Nebula seemed a little shy" he said.

"How come?" Silver asked him.

"No idea, maybe because she's never talked to a rock-star like me or you and Sonic" Shadow said.

"Hmm…..perhaps she has a little crush on you or something" Sonic said.

Shadow blushed at the thought. Though he had to admit that violet-blue female hedgehog was indeed gorgeous and her eyes were like the color the daylight sky.

"No, maybe she has never talked to a rock-star like me" Shadow shook his head.

"Uh huh? Amy wants me to teach her playing electric guitar" Sonic said.

"Oh. Seems we got our first apprentice. Good plan Sonic" Shadow said, smiling a little.

"But Shadow, she also gives me death hugs, but I got to say they don't kill me actually" Sonic said with a nervous look.

"Perhaps she's very strong" Silver guessed.

"She's just too funny" Sonic said.

"At least Blaze is kinda nice to me, she likes to ask questions" Silver said.

"Well let's get prepared for the concert in about a few hours" Sonic said.

"I think one and a half hour" He checked his watch. They all go to practice before the concert.


	4. Rock 'n Roll!

**08/28/15**

 **17 Reviews, 18 Favs, 16 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone is gathered in the gymnasium since it's big. All the classmates sat on the bleachers to see the Blood Emeralds do their rock 'n roll.

Amy, Nebula, and Blaze were at the bottom part of the bleachers so that it will be easier to see them in front rather than being up higher when they can't see them further away.

"Okay, girls. Let's just stay calm. Don't get too hyped up on the boys. We don't wanna freak them out" Nebula said to her friends.

"Agreed" they both said.

"I can't believe they're here to rock 'n roll in our school" Amy sighs dreamily.

Then the boy band arrived up on stage and waved to the whole school, the three had their headsets so that they can sing along rather than using the microphone.

"Are you guys ready?!" Sonic asked through the headset speaker.

"YEAHH!" the whole school shouted.

"Repeat again ARE YOU FREAKING READY!" Sonic shouted again.

"YEAAAH!"

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO IT!" Sonic shouted. Silver began hitting the drums while Shadow played on the electric keyboard. Sonic hit his guitar and began singing.

 **(Sonic, Shadow, Silver)**

 _I can't erase it anymore, it follows me everywhere I go_

 _It's like a mask that I don't want to wear anymore_

 _I think I've found a way to let it go but it's still too soon to know for sure_

 _I'd give everything I am to just feel somethin'_

 _Can you feel that?_

 _Scream when the pressure breaks me, when it's too hard to see_

 _When I feel like I'm at the end of my rope one more time_

 _Scream when the fire burns me, when it's hard to break free_

 _When I feel like I'm standin' on the edge of it all this time_

Sonic went sideways and flips his quills back and glides on the floor on his knees, spinning his head around while playing the music notes on his electric guitar. The whole students were cheering wildly at them.

 _I can't suppress it anymore, here it comes like a flood just like before_

 _When it rains it pours and I don't want to swim anymore_

 _I think I've found a way to let it go_

 _I don't know I've never felt this way before_

 _But with everything I am I just let go_

 _Can you feel that?_

 _Scream when the pressure breaks me, when it's too hard to see_

 _When I feel like I'm at the end of my rope one more time_

 _Scream when the fire burns me, when it's hard to break free_

 _When I feel like I'm standin' on the edge of it all this time_

 _You make me wanna scream_

Shadow playing the music notes with his electric keyboards with the song. Nebula sighs dreamily at him, very talented on the piano.

 _It's not a joke, I've felt as mess up as you do_

 _I've felt the feelings you've been feeling_

 _Been through the same things you've been through_

 _And I know how hard it is to feel like you're all alone_

 _We've all been given a second chance_

 _But the choice is all our own_

 _Scream when the pressure breaks me, when it's too hard to see_

 _When I feel like I'm at the end of my rope one more time_

 _Scream when the fire burns me, when it's hard to break free_

 _When I feel like I'm standin' on the edge of it all this time_

 _Standin' on the edge of it all this time_

 _Standin' on the edge of it all this time!_

The Blood Emeralds keep playing their instruments with the song before they finished to the end.

The crowd cheered out wildly at them being so great.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Blaze cheered out as well as Amy and Nebula.

Even the fangirls of this high school were squealing out loud like crazy which made the boys cover their ears.

"Man, they sure are loud" Silver held his ears.

"Whatever, we play loud" Shadow sarcastically replies. They got down the stage to rest some.

They go pass the fans signing some autographs on the way. Then Sally appears in front of them.

"Sonic, guys. I got you on the shirt" She opens her vest to reveal their faces on.

"Very nice, but we need to rest now" Sonic said.

"Oh well, see you guys around then" Sally said cheerfully. The boys goes to the locker room to have a private talk from the others locking the door.

"Phew, I have never felt this awesome before. I feel the music flow through me" Sonic said smiling.

"Yep. But there are a lot of fans out there. I do believe it's kinda weird how Amy and her friends act different from the other fans. What are your thoughts of that, Silver?" Shadow asked.

Silver thinks for a moment and came out with an answer to Shadow, "Maybe they know how to not act too fangirlish" he guessed.

"Possibly. And they don't get too crazy whenever they see us" Sonic said.

"Except for Amy, she likes you" Shadow said.

"But I don't know if she likes me more than that" Sonic said, "I mean, every girls only want to have picture with us, not how they feel about us" he added.

"Maybe. But let's go out and talk to them" Shadow said. But as they got out, the entire hall was almost empty.

"They went for lunch guys. Let's go and get some food too" Silver said.

 **xxx**

At the cafeteria, Nebula was walking with her food tray to her table where Amy and Blaze sat at. They saw their enemies sitting on the other side of the table further away.

"I can't wait to get a picture with Sonic. And show it to my friends on Facebook" Sally said.

"You would get a lot of them don't you, Sally? Scoria and I would have an autograph from them" Fiona said.

"Yeah, whatever. But I always wanna make everyone jealous" Sally chuckled.

Amy, Nebula, and Blaze shook their heads in disappointment. They just don't know when they'll learn to be more caring to one another rather than caring about themselves.

"They always care about themselves. That's just sad" Nebula grumbled.

"They only care for popularity and getting likes and greed" Blaze said.

"I hope Sally still have some good in her than being greedy" Amy said.

"I don't if it's possible because she's always like this before. And they have boyfriends too that they should worry about" Nebula said.

Then the boy band came to them.

"Hi girls, what are you guys talking about?" Sonic asked them.

"Nothing special Sonic. Join us" Amy said.

The boys sit down at their table.

* * *

 **I don't own the song.**

 **"Scream" by Thousand Foot Krutch**


	5. Getting To Know The Girls

**08/29/15**

 **24 Reviews, 21 Favs, 19 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, god. Look at those losers talking to our future boyfriends. Pathetic" Sally growled at them.

"Yeah, that creepy girl is stealing my man" Fiona said.

"And that purple furball stealing my favorite hedgie" Scoria said.

"Well at least Scourge failed being with them" Fiona said.

"Yup, he'll never get them again I guess. But first if we are gonna start a relationship with the boy band, let's do it gently" Scoria said

"And get the losers out of the way" Sally said.

 **xxx**

"So, how long have you known each other?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Since we were kids. Nebula and Blaze are like my sisters. I am glad that they are my friends" Amy said.

"Yeah, and we live in the penthouse together" Blaze said.

"Yup. And how long have you guys known each other?" Nebula asked the boys.

"Uh, about 5 years" Silver said.

"We first meet in a jazz club where we started to sing with my siblings Sonia and Manic. They denied joining our band to start their own" Sonic said.

"How come?" Amy asked.

"They didn't like our vampire style" Sonic replied.

"Yup, I came up with the idea to start this band and that makes me founder of it, not to brag, Sonic and Silver are co-founders" Shadow said to the three girls.

"Wow, you guys are like teamwork of the band" Nebula said.

"Yup, say anyone want to hang out after school?" Shadow asked.

"I do" Nebula said

"Works for me" Blaze said.

"Since its Friday, we don't have school tomorrow. I'm in" Amy said.

"Sounds like fun" Sonic smiled.

 **xxx**

Sally and her friends were shocked that the boys chose to hang out with Amy and her friends instead.

"My gosh, my old 'friend' is getting attention by them" Sally said.

"Oh that's rich, I wanna burn her bum" Scoria said.

"No killing Scoria, I refuse to kill. We need a better idea" Sally said.

"Like?" Fiona asked.

"To make sure they are not near them at all" Sally said.

"I just hope our boyfriends won't notice this" Fiona said.

"We'll see" Sally said.

* * *

Later, they were all heading for next class. Biology class was one of Nebula's favorite class subjects. Today in biology class they are learning about organisms like plants.

"I hope it's about how the meat eating plants works" Nebula said to herself.

She turned the page to about meat eating plants about their life circle and how they digest their prey. She wrote it down in her notes and checks again of what they usually catch.

"The bigger they are the slower they digest; they don't have their own stomach or brain. Five types of them, one has a leaf that rapidly closes" Nebula checks about the types of carnivores plants, she also draws a carnivore plant eating a bug.

She then turns the next page to see a snap trap plant eating a frog, which causes Nebula to turn white in fear, "Gosh, they are disgusting" she said.

Shadow nearby was writing his own notes in a very quick speed about the carnivorous plants.

Nebula was surprised at how he can do that so fast, "Wow, you are a real zippy in writing, Shadow. What did you write about?" she asked.

"Like you. Carnivores plants" Shadow said.

Nebula smiled and continues doing her work, "You are a fast dude, literally" she whispered.

 **xxx**

As soon as class was done, the school had an early dismissal. Amy, Nebula, and Blaze all had their skateboards to get back home.

"Whoa, you girls skateboard? Sweet" Sonic said.

The girls nodded and heads outside with them. The boys did not have their skateboards but they are impressed to see they found 3 girls that are a bit of a tomboy. Ever since the Blood Emeralds see fan girls dressed as popularity, they always complain about their girly makeup and nails which really annoys the boys a lot. But as for the three girls they met, they don't wear that much makeup to look pretty.  
"We live at the penthouse in Green Emerald Street. Would it be okay if you wait outside or simply come inside?" Amy asked the boys.

"We can come inside. I mean it's very high up isn't it?" Sonic said.

"Okay, come along then" Amy said. The girls skated while Sonic and Shadow ran after them with Silver flying over them.

Sally and her two friends watched them go and they are starting to feel jealous.

"Grrr…..that pink rat is in my way of getting Sonic" Sally growled.

 **xxx**

As they arrived, they took the elevator up to their penthouse at the highest level since if Silver used his telekinesis on Blaze to fly up she would freak out because of her fear of heights.

"Welcome to our home guys. What do you think?" Nebula asked the boys.

"It's uh...very beautiful. I like it" Silver looked around the whole living room, he then noticed a Wii player.

"You got Wii?" Shadow asked.

"Yup, we play Super Mario Galaxy 2" Nebula said, "My favorite Wii game is Monster High: Ghoul Spirit. Uhhh….I know it sounds childish but I kinda like Monster High" she chuckled nervously.

Then she selected to start the game, handing the console to Shadow.

"You can try since you are our guest" Nebula said.

"Okay then" Shadow said. As the game starts, he selected that his monster is gonna be a vampire and chooses the face with the fangs exposed. For the hair he selected with a ponytail, lavender skin-color, and blue hoodie. After confirming his ID, he goes to Headmistress Bloodgood.

A while later, the boys seems to like the game a little since it's girls. Then Blaze comes over with some chips so they have some snacks during the game.

"Thanks, Blaze" the boys said.

"Um, do you have napkins? Uhh…we need to place these fake teeth with the napkins" Sonic asked.

"Yup" Blaze nodded and went for the napkins. The boys take out their fake fangs and Blaze came back with the napkins, they placed theirs on each napkin so they could be told apart.

"Since we know your names, do you girls have any powers or something?" Shadow asked.

"I got super strength, energy blasts, healing, and flight" Nebula said.

"Pyrokinesis. Fire powers" Blaze said.

"My only power is enhanced strength and summoning a hammer" Amy said, her piko piko hammer appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa" the boys were amazed.

"You have super strength like superman? Show me" Shadow said to Nebula.

"Okay" Nebula said and lifts up the recliner with her strength, holding the chair with one arm without struggling.

"Cool, how do you do that?" they asked her.

"It depends how confident I am" Nebula said, placing it down again, "Trust me, I was born with it and it took me years to figure out how my super strength works" she added.

"Wow. I also had the same thing too with learning how to use my telekinetic powers" Silver said.

"Wow, Blaze show them your fire" Nebula said to Blaze.

She triggers a small flame in her palm and showed it, "Is a beauty isn't it?" Blaze asked them.

"Yeah, have you ever had an accident with those powers?" Silver asked.

"Well only once or two, you don't wanna know" Blaze said, killing the flame.

"Oh okay" Silver shrugs.

"Well….it's not an accident but it's close to it. I always have a hard time controlling my anger because when I feel angry it makes my eyes glow purple. Kinda like Starfire from Teen Titans show" Nebula said.

"Wow, that's amazing. You know already that Sonic and I got super-speed" Shadow said. Sonic nods at his words.

"Usually we don't know who is faster because we both are at the same time" Sonic said.

"I see. Say Sonic, care to show me how to play guitar in my room?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Sure" Sonic said.


	6. Hanging With The Girls

**08/30/15**

 **26 Reviews, 22 Favs, 20 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic was glad he brought his electric guitar to teach Amy how to play it. They were both in Amy's room alone.

"Okay Amy, first you place four of your fingers on top of the end of the neck of the guitar, and when you play the strings below, move the fingers like this" Sonic showed her, touches the strings while holding at the guitar's neck.

He holds his long and ring-finger in to play a tune and folds them for another one. And after a couple of examples, he played a tune after Hardrock Halleluja. Amy watched how he does that and memorizes it in her head.

"Can I try too?" Amy asked.

"Sure Amy" Sonic handed the guitar to her.

Amy then tried to play on the guitar but didn't do well on it, "Uh, am I doing it right?" she asked him.

"Place the fingers on right place" Sonic said.

Amy did as she was told and played again, this time from a song in Monster High from the strings.

 **xxx**

Nebula was playing the regular piano with Shadow. Ever since she learned to play the piano she really enjoyed it and she was becoming like Amy Lee, the singer from Evanescence.

She began playing a beautiful tone on the piano by first pressing the first keyboards on the piano to the right and on the middle.

She keeps playing on the middle and right keys on the piano and Shadow hears she's playing a magical and kinda sad tune on the piano. She then played a little on the left side of the piano and more on the right side on the black and white keys. The last part she held the keys in for a longer tune and just a few clicks on them.

Shadow then sits at the right side of the piano and Nebula scooted to the left side. He then began playing 7 tunes on the right while Nebula played 6 tunes on the left. Shadow played with both hands and played 7 tunes again. Nebula played on the left again in same tone, only with two hands this time. Shadow then played at a faster rate on the right until Nebula played again after 10 seconds, they both played at the same time in matching tones. Shadow looked at Nebula and she looked back smiling.

"Wow, you're very good at this" Shadow said.

"Oh, thanks Shadow" Nebula giggled.

 **xxx**

Blaze was learning to play drums with Silver and she was having trouble how to play it right.

"Okay Blaze, start with 4 beats on the ride cymbal" Silver said to her. Blaze nods and steps on the lever to the ride cymbal 4 times.

"Alright, next?" Blaze asked.

"Hit it many times until I give stop sign" Silver said, Blaze did this about 10 times and Silver makes the stop after she made that.

"Try the bass drum and the tom-tom drum along with the snare drum" Silver said. Blaze steps on the lever to the bass-drum and hits the tom-tom drum with the snare drum a few times.

Blaze then hits the splash cymbal and the snare-drum a few times as if she was gonna play Back in Black and then hits the ride cymbal.

"Good Blaze, you hit the ride cymbal without me telling you" Silver said.

"Wow, this seems a little easy" Blaze said.

"Yup. We have a five minute break" Silver said. Blaze got up from the stool and sits next to Silver on her bed.

"So, have you always liked rock music?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Not always, I loved classic music" Blaze said.

"Oh, like singing in the rain?" Silver asked her.

"Yup, Gene Kelly was a great singer, man when he sings it's kinda magical" Blaze said.

"Oh" Silver replied.

 **xxx**

"So what made you become a piano music player?" Nebula asked.

"Well I started the interest at middle class and it was difficult to begin with, but eventually I managed to succeed. But I was more interested in playing electric keyboard than the huge piano" Shadow said.

"Interesting, so the electric keyboard is harder to use?" Nebula wondered.

"Yup, it is" Shadow nodded.

"I see. And what does it feel like to be a piano player?" Nebula asked.

"It feels awesome" Shadow shrugs. He then looked at the posters around the room Nebula has, they were the Blood Emeralds.

"You sure got a lot of posters of each time we played" Shadow said.

"Yeah. Because you guys are amazing and very talented. I know how other fangirls react when they see you but I'm not like them" Nebula said.

"How come?" Shadow asked.

"Because I don't use rock-stars for photos to make everyone jealous for popularity. It's just….not right to do that. I mean, what's your reaction on fangirls?" Nebula said.

Shadow swallowed and clears his throat, "Well inside I feel very nervous to be with fangirls, if they are too crazy I would rather push them out of my way"

"Oh, that happens to every celebrity" Nebula said, "That's why I don't like using a famous celebrity for popularity. Trust me, when it comes to high school there are a few selfish girls that can steal popular boyfriends from other girls to make them feel miserable" she explained.

"Yeah, I hate that too. I've been through the same thing back in middle school. Because I don't like having my heart played by…..sluts" Shadow said.

"I see" Nebula said, "Here in our high school there are a few snobby girls too. Sometimes I wanna make them realize what they're doing is very wrong but they don't seem to care at all" she told him.

 **xxx**

Amy was having the same conversation as Nebula talking about which girls are the meanest in high school.

"Usually I hate to see the victims falling for the wrong boy or girl that doesn't have a heart to love or care. Trust me, we've had our hearts played by the baddest player in our school" Amy told Sonic.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked her.

"Scourge, he's one selfish backstabbin' bastard who plays with any innocent girls' hearts, even mine, Blaze's and Nebula's" Amy said.

"Oh man. He really did that?" Sonic asked and Amy nodded.

"I see. I feel the same too. When it comes to very hyperactive fangirls it's not easy for me and the guys to make the girls calm down from too much excitement. No offense though" Sonic said.

"None taken. I'm not like those fangirls asking for autographs, wanting to have their favorite celebrity for pictures or whatever" Amy said.

"Yeah, and when they want me to be in a picture with them they sometimes put it up on Facebook or something. It makes me feel embarrassed when they do that" Sonic sighs.

"Yeah, I know how you feel about that" Amy said.

"Yeah I know, well I think it's time me and the guys head back to the RV" Sonic said, stretching his arms a bit.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Amy then gave him a hug.

 **xxx**

Silver was also having the same conversation too with Blaze.

"Yeah, slutty girls can be very rude and snobby sometimes. In our school we have a few that are very mean. Sally Acorn, Fiona the Fox and Scoria the Fox" Blaze said.

"Really?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, and I hate to see them steal boyfriends from other girls to make them miserable. Though they already have their own boyfriends. It's just sad" Blaze said, "I mean, how would you feel if a girl tried to steal your heart?" she asked him.

"I would become very heartbroken and sad. But I can't kill myself for that, I still got so much to do" Silver said.

"Oh, I would not make that happen again" Blaze said.

Just then, Silver's iPhone rings that he has a text message.

"Oh, Sonic says that he, I and Shadow must head back to the RV now" Silver said.

"Okay, bye Silver" Blaze hugged him gently, which he returned.

"Bye Blaze, see you tomorrow" Silver said as he left her room to come with Sonic and Shadow.

* * *

 **I don't play instruments that good. I once tried to play a guitar but my hands are small, because I'm very petit. And I can't read the music notes that good. Its very complicated.**


	7. Dreaming

**09/02/15**

 **32 Reviews, 23 Favs, 21 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now 6:00pm and the sky is already night time. The Blood Emeralds are heading back to the Trailer Park to head back to their RV. They found their RV and gets inside.

"Man, these girls are really nice" Sonic said.

"Nebula told me everything Scourge has done to her and her pals, Sonic. Did you hear it from Amy too?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Yes. But let's go for the positive talk" Sonic said.

"I agree, Sonic. Blaze I must say is good at drums like me now. Well almost" Silver said.

Shadow couldn't stop thinking of when he and Nebula played the piano together, "Nebula was very amazing with playing the piano. We did a duet theme of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride" he said.

"Awww cute. You and her are great partners in playing the piano like lovers" Sonic said.

Shadow twitches his eye and his heart beat faster, "She's not my girlfriend, Sonic!" he snapped.

"Whoa, whoa! Sorry!" Sonic backs off a bit.

"I just meet her Sonic so I can't be a lover now!" Shadow said angrily.

They were suddenly lifted up by a strange blue teal-green aura surrounding them in the air by Silver's ESP powers.

"You two better calm down or I'll show you how scary I am with these fake fangs" Silver hissed like a vampire at them.

Sonic gasps at this but Shadow was not scared at all by his frightening appearance.

"Put us down!" Shadow yelled.

"Just say please" Silver said.

"Please put us down!" Shadow pleaded.

Silver released his power ability on them but that made Sonic and Shadow fall on the RV floor hard.

 ***THUD***

"OW!" They both winced in pain.

"Let that be a lesson to you both. Right now I'm thirsty" Silver grabbed a soda to drink. He still has his fake vampire fangs and he is able to drink soda with it on but when it comes to having food he'll have to remove them so that he can bite with his real teeth.

"Shadow, you need to take a joke" Sonic glared at Shadow.

"I don't take jokes" Shadow looked away.

Sonic rolled his eyes and goes to the couch which was his bed; he unfolds the lid and takes his shoes off and jacket.

"I hope Amy will like the idea to let her try out the Goth attire" Sonic said.

He then goes to take something from the fridge and takes a burger he has stuffed with the saran wrap earlier. He goes back to his bed to eat it in peace.

"At least I burn calories fast" Sonic muttered and removes his fake vampire fangs so that he can eat his burger with his real teeth.

Shadow was sharing the bunker bed with Silver; he was on top and Silver was on the bottom. The dark hedgehog peeks his head out, upside down to see Silver below.

"Hey, Silver. Do you have any feelings for that purple cat?" he smirked.

"Well, yeah, as a friend only" Silver said, hiding his true feelings.

"Hmph, you're lying. Sooner or later you'll find the answers to what your heart is telling you" Shadow chuckled and moves his head up.

"Okay I do have feelings for her" Silver said in defeat.

"I knew it" Shadow smirked more.

"But I'm just not ready to tell her yet. I need to know her more" Silver said.

"Okay then. Have it your way" Shadow said.

Sonic was looking out from the window watching the building where the girls live at. He already felt his heart beat faster.

"Good night Ames, see you tomorrow" he said before falling asleep.

* * *

From the penthouse, Amy was doing the same by looking out from her window.

"Man, this is the most amazing days in my life" Amy said.

She got into her bed sheets and placed a Blood Emerald Sonic plush doll next to her pillow.

"Good night Sonikku, see you tomorrow" Amy said before going to bed. Nebula and Blaze had already fallen asleep after the night's visit with the boys.

* * *

During the night in the RV, Shadow had strange dreams.

 **(Shadow's dream)**

 _He was riding a black and red motorcycle through an apocalyptic city and shot every monster in the way. He then drives through a sign and lands on the other side, seeing a familiar female hedgehog approaching him. It was Nebula wearing a Lara Croft outfit._

 _"Hello there Shads, wanna kick some monster ass?" Nebula asked him._

 _"Sure Nebs, hop on" Shadow said, allowing her to jump on the motorcycle. They drove through a herd of monsters and killed them all with UZI's._

 **(End of dream)**

He opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream. He smiled a little about her of how pretty her violet-blue fur glitters like the stars from outer-space. Her name really suits her just like the nebulae patterns from outer-space.

"Wow, what a dream" Shadow said and goes back to sleep. Under him, Silver was dreaming of surfing on the beach on waves.

 **(Silver's dream)**

 _"BANZAAAAAI!" Silver shouted when he glides down a huge wave and surfs down to the beach._

 _"WHOOOHOOOO!" he glides on the waves like a ramp. Once he comes to the shore with his surf-board, he sees a beautiful purple feline in a sexy two-piece bikini swim suit._

 _"Whoa, Blaze" Silver was stunned._

 _"That was great Silver" Blaze said._

 _"Thanks, I am the king of the surfers!" Silver said. He held up his board and grins heroic._

 _"Meow" Blaze meowed and ran to him and purred at nuzzling his chest-fur._

 _"*PURRRRRRR*" Silver began purring as well at Blaze's purring._

 **(Reality)**

Silver was actually purring against his pillow in his sleep. Shadow's ears perked up at hearing him purring and he looked down seeing Silver nuzzling the pillow against his cheek.

"My…..sweet…..kitty…." Silver purred in his sleep and his tail wagged.

"Silver are you purring?" Shadow asked him.

Silver snaps out of his dream and blushed in embarrassment, "Oops sorry"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "How many times are you gonna purr like that in your sleep?" he asked. He always gets annoyed with Silver purring in his sleep a few times before.

"I better get earplugs next time" Shadow sighs and goes back to sleep. Sonic was however smiling in his sleep, dreaming of himself running.

 **(Sonic's Dream)**

" _YEAH! WHOOOHOOO!" Sonic running very fast than a cheetah in the field._

 _He ran up on the Hills and through ramps and circles. He left a large trail of dust behind and leaps on pointed cliffs to see the whole area. He takes a deep breath and jumps off the cliffs and ran to a flowery field looking like Amy's head by all yellow, pink and red flowers, even grass as her eyes._

 _"This looks like Ames. It's so pretty" Sonic laid down and looks at the clouds._

 **(End of dream)**


	8. Shooting Stars

**09/02/15**

 **34 Reviews, 22 Favs, 21 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Today was Saturday and it was no school today. The girls are now shopping at the food store to buy some food that they need. That was until they saw the enemies that they don't wanna see.  
"Oh, look who we got, ladies. That dorks" Sally laughed with her friends.

"Hmph, you never change at all" Nebula crossed her arms, glaring at the enemies.

"Say Amy, my old friend, wanna go and share our greatest idol and be popular just like old times?" Sally asked Amy.

"No thanks. You may have been my friend but you were never nice to my friends" Amy said.

"Yeah, what she said" Blaze said.

"Being popular is never the answer to getting what you want" Nebula glared.

"Oh really, isn't it Scoria?" Sally asked Scoria.

"Heck no" Scoria replied.

"Hmph, you only like to make everyone jealous" Amy said.

"Well see you guys around" Blaze said as she and her friends leave Sally, Fiona and Scoria.

"Just wait until I get my hands on them" Fiona snarled.

"No Fiona, I may hate Amy but I can't hurt my former friend" Sally said.

Amy went for the candy shelf and looked after some skittles she likes.

"Hmmm, normal skittles, nope, wild berry skittles, nope, Tropical skittles, yup" Amy picked the tropical one. She even takes a chocolate bar and placed her skittles and chocolate into her basket.

"I just hope they don't try to steal the Blood Emeralds" Blaze said.

"Me either Blaze" Amy said. Nebula was at the shelf of meat and fish, looking for chicken fingers which she likes.

"I just love chicken fingers so much I drool" Nebula said. She keeps searching until she just found a packet of them in the shelves.

"Do we have enough food, guys?" Blaze asked.

"Yup, let's go" Nebula puts the chicken fingers into the shopping cart; they go to the cash register and paid for their food. Then they got out to not meeting their enemies again.

* * *

With the Blood Emeralds, they were still in their RV doing their free time in the morning. Shadow was watching the Monster High clip song with his iPhone6 on Youtube; 'Shooting Stars Karaoke Music Video: Monster High' and he really liked that song. He knows it's probably for girls but when he listened to the song it made him go in a day dreaming trance of him and Nebula singing the song.

Sonic was making a card tower and were very careful to balance it. He placed the last two cards on the top and smirks. But it didn't last long when Silver came to the table, his air movement made the cards fall.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled at Silver.

"Oops sorry, Sonic. Just heard that on the radio we got the highest rate in the school" Silver said.

"Awesome. Hey, Shads! Did you hear that?" Sonic called him out but he didn't hear, "Uhh…..Shadow?"

Silver glanced at Shadow that he's in a day dream trance and looking at his iPhone6.

"Shadow! Can you hear me?!" Sonic shouted into Shadow's ears, making him take off his earplugs.

"What?" Shadow turned to Sonic.

"I said that we got the highest rate in school because of our concert, 5 stars!" Silver said to Shadow.

"Bravo" Shadow muttered.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You seem a little….distracted" Sonic asked.

"I was listening to music" Shadow said.

"Oh, monster high music? It's for girls" Sonic said.

"No, some boys watch it" Shadow said.

The blue hedgehog stood there in confusion and shrugs simply, "Okay, have it your way" Sonic said. He looks out from the window seeing others at their camping vans talking.

"Hmm…..seems like you were day dreaming, Shadow" Silver smirked.

"No I was enjoying the music" Shadow said a bit irritated.

"Uh huh. You were probably thinking of Nebula right? You just want to hug her?" Silver asked.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about" Shadow growled.

"Yes I do. I bet you love her like I do to Blaze" Silver grinned.

"Hmph, you're so annoying, emo hedgehog" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Whatever" Silver said. Then Sonic decides to go out for a walk alone.

"Where are you going Sonic?" Silver asked him.

"For a walk" Sonic said before leaving. He goes out from the camping place and walks down the street. He then whistled his own theme song from 1993.

Shadow was still listening to the song again and had his eyes closed, dreaming of Nebula singing the song 'Shooting Stars' by Monster High.

 **xxx**

 **(SHADOW'S DREAM)**

He was like a real vampire with his ruby red eyes glowing and wearing a Goth Victorian clothing of Dracula. He was inside the coffin as the lid opens up itself for him to rise up.

 _ **(Nebula)**_

 _Because we all_

 _We all are shooting stars_

 _I am the light in the dark_

 _For every one of you there is a song_

 _From outer space above to your hearts_

Shadow sees Nebula wearing a black and dark purple Goth Victorian dress and she was also a vampire too. She was singing on the balcony looking at the beautiful night stars in the sky.

 _When you hold your head up high_

 _And look up into the night_

 _I'm falling out of the sky_

 _I'm falling out of the sky!_

Shadow was amazed of her beautiful voice and he walks up to her, heading out of the entrance door of the balcony to join her while she sings.

 _'Cause we are_

 _Shooting stars_

 _Light it up_

 _Be who you are!_

 _'Cause we are_

 _Shooting stars_

 _Light it up_

 _Be who you are!_

Shadow was near her shoulder like he's about to bite her neck but he wasn't. He sings along with the song. Nebula turns around and saw him as he takes her hands and sings.

 _ **(Shadow)**_

 _Burn in the sky with love_

 _Light the dark from above_

 _Hear the sounds of our voices_

 _Make the world recognize us_

 _It's time that we rise up oh yeah_

 _It's time that we get down_

 _Burst in flames don't it look cool_

 _As we head towards the ground_

They flew up in the sky and fly past the clouds and dives down in full speed, passing a herd of deer. Then they land on a castle holding hands while spinning around.

 _ **(Nebula)**_

 _Hear the sound of the crowd_

 _Make the declaration out loud_

 _It's a celebration of who we are_

 _Not ashamed to show all our flaws_

 _Not ashamed of not being perfect_

 _But we are more than worth it_

 _We gonna have the time of our life_

 _Dancing under the moonlit night!_

They eventually stop spinning and held each other close, nose to nose. Then they jump off the tower and lands safely on their feet and ran through the high grass field quickly making movements in the grass.

 _ **(Shadow and Nebula)**_

 _When you hold your head up high_

 _And look up into the night_

 _We're falling out of the sky_

 _We're here to light up the night_

 _Oooohh_

 _'Cause we are_

 _Shooting stars_

 _Light it up_

 _Be who you are!_

 _'Cause we are_

 _Shooting stars_

 _Light it up_

 _Be who you are!_

 _Ohoooooohhhh_

 _We're shooting stars_

 _Ohoooooohhhh_

 _We're shooting stars_

 _Be who you are_

 _Ohoooooohhhh_

 _We're shooting stars!_

 _Be who you are!_

 _We're shooting stars_

 _You are the star!_

 _Be who you are!_

 _We're shooting stars!_

 _Stars!_

 _Be who you are!_

 _Be who you are!_

They forced a heart in the high grass after running around. They then kissed each other and looked into their eyes after kissing, singing the last verse of the song.

 **(End of Dream)**

 **xxx**

Shadow woke up realizing what he was dreaming about.

"Am I in love with Nebula?" Shadow asked himself quietly.

"What was that, Shadow?" Silver asked from below the bunker bed.

"Uh…. nothing at all Silver" Shadow lied.

"Oh, okay" Silver shrugs.

* * *

With Sonic, he was walking in the downtown area, ignoring fans of him wanting pictures or autographs. Some citizens understand that he wants some space but a few fangirls were just too crazy for him. Especially Sally Acorn that is walking up to him.

"Sup Sonic" Sally said cheerfully.

"Hi Sal. How is it going?" Sonic asked.

"Just fine. I was wondering if you and I could check out some outfits I could try" Sally said.

Sonic really did not like this, whenever girls always ask boys about shopping for clothes they sometimes force them to buy it for them.

"Uhh….no thanks. I have other things to do. Bye" Sonic said and sped off to get away from her.

"Hmmmm, this is gonna be harder than I thought" Sally crossed her arms.

* * *

 **I don't own the song from Monster High.**

 **I really love that song so much. It really sounds...I don't know how to describe in words. But it really does suit on Nebula since her name is like the galaxies with stars and stuff. The feeling of the flow from the song. Argh! I can't even explain it in words.**

 **And I'm really excited to see this movie Monster High Boo York Boo York Monsteriffic Musical.**


	9. Learning the Difference

**09/03/15**

 **35 Reviews, 22 Favs, 21 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sonic came to a Café and decided to have a break there. He ordered a decaf coffee and sat at the table by myself. He remembered what Silver told him late last night when he said that Sally Acorn and her two friends are very mean to Amy, Nebula, and Blaze. So Sonic has to watch out for Sally.

"Oh, hey Sonic" Amy walks up to him and sate down, "How's it going?"

"Just fine Amy. I was on a walk in town and decided to meet you today again. Also where have you been today?" Sonic said.

"I've gone shopping with Nebula and Blaze. Unfortunately I met Sally today with her friends" Amy said.

"The ones that are the enemies of you and your friends?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, but Sally is much softer than Fiona and Scoria since Sally and I were best friends once" Amy said.

"Oh so you mean she is that evil?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but she was mean to Blaze and Nebula you know" Amy said.

"I know, I just met her today and she wanted me to go out with her to try out outfits" Sonic said.

"She likes that and gold" Amy said.

"Wow. Everyone seems to like gold" Sonic joked.

"Some do like gold. My friend Nebula tried to tell Sally and her friends that popularity isn't the answer to getting what they want but they refuse to listen. Sally will never change" Amy sighs.

"I see. Say Amy, want to get some ice cream?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, Sonikku" Amy smiled cutely. They both got up to the ice cream court to get each ice cream. Sonic had chocolate and strawberry while Amy had vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

* * *

Shadow was wearing a different outfit in public; a red jacket, black sweatpants with red lines on the sides, and his logo rocket hover shoes. He was skateboarding on the sidewalk by himself which he likes to be alone. He stopped and carries his skateboard and sits on the bench to take a break.  
"Hey, handsome. I'm Fiona the Fox and I must say I'm a big fan of you" Fiona was sitting next to him which Shadow didn't see that coming.

"Uhh….thanks" he said and sees her smoking a cigarette which Shadow is not used to and he really hates the smell of that.

What he sees is that Fiona is wearing a short skirt which almost revealed her panties; Shadow wanted to get away from this fox but he can't do that rudely at her.

"What makes you want to come to me?" Shadow asked her.

"Well I would like to take a selfie with me" Fiona flicks away her cigarette and takes her iPhone out, leaning to Shadow and took a picture of her and Shadow. On the picture she was smiling widely while Shadow was having an angry mood.

"Looks good?" she asked him.

"Uhh…I don't know. I gotta go now" Shadow said, not in the mood to be near her. He quickly skateboards out of here to get away from her.

Fiona looks at the pic on her iPhone and saw Shadow's face expression of an angry mood.

"Hmph, well at least I got his picture" Fiona said.

Once that Shadow is far away from that flirty fox, he accidently bumped into someone familiar.

"UGH!"

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry, Shadow! I didn't see you there. Are you all right?" it was Nebula, helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine Nebula" Shadow said once he's on his feet.

"Were you in a hurry or what, Shads?" Nebula asked him.

"I was skating away from Fiona, she took a picture of me and her" Shadow said.

Nebula shook her head that he just allowed her to take a picture, "Not good, man. She wants to get closer or worse...get laid" she said.

"Yeah. No wonder she wore a very short skirt" Shadow said.

"Probably to reveal her bum…." Nebula shudders, "I hate it when she does that. Especially on snobby girls in high school"

"I know. It's very annoying" Shadow said.

"Yeah, that's why I don't dress up slutty" Nebula said, "So what have you been doing besides getting away from Fiona?" she asked.

"Skateboarding" Shadow said.

"Cool, I wanna do that too" Nebula cheered. They then walked to the skate park.

* * *

Silver was in the store and searched for some cool sunglasses to try on. He tried one that looks like Elvis Presley's but didn't like it, he then tried on Gargoyle shades and he looked awesome in them.

"Wow, I look badass than ever" Silver chuckled.

"Hi sexy boy" Scoria standing near him.

Silver saw her, "What do you want with me?" he asked her.

"I wanna try your fake fangs, only I can bite you" Scoria said.

Silver shook his head no, "No thanks uh..."

"Scoria" Scoria said.

"No thanks Scoria, I'm busy with...Blaze" he saw Blaze coming in to the store.

"Hi Silver" Blaze waved but then saw Scoria too.

"Blaze, what a surprise to see you" Scoria pretends to be nice to Blaze.

Silver made a face expression to Blaze saying 'Get me out of here.'

Blaze nods slowly to Silver and goes up to him, "Excuse me, Scoria. We got to go" she said, grabbing Silver's arm and walked out while Scoria stood there with a confused and angered expression.

Once they're far away from Scoria, Silver sighs in relief and accidently hugs Blaze.

"Thank you Blaze. I thought I was gonna be stuck with that fox" Silver said.

"Yeah, Scoria is very dangerous. So be careful" Blaze said.

"I'm always careful. And what do you mean she's dangerous? She has powers too?" Silver asked.

"Scoria has volcanic lava powers" Blaze said.

"Oh, god. I better not get cooked" Silver gulped hard. They both continue to walk away but Scoria has already seen them.

"You both can run, but I will find you both" she said to herself.

"I know you're afraid of heights but have you ever wondered what it's like to fly?" Silver asked her.

"Well….not really. Sometimes I wanna fight my fear of heights but it's too strong" Blaze said.

"Well I can fly, wanna hang onto me?" Silver asked.

"Uh yes, but don't drop me" Blaze said nervously.

"I won't" Silver said and glowed teal-blue and lifts Blaze off the ground and flew between the buildings.

Blaze shuts her eyes to not look down and hides her face on Silver's chest fur.

"Is it high enough Blaze?" Silver asked Blaze?

"N...n...no" Blaze gritted her teeth in fear.

"It's okay now, open your eyes" Silver said. Blaze opened them and saw that they are both on a rooftop.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm 50 stories high up" Blaze gasped in happiness.

"Yup. But it's just the start" Silver picked her up and flies away holding her close. Blaze keeps herself calm to not panic as Silver flew down the building and then flew over the traffic above them. He held his fist like superman and flew sideways to the park. Blaze smiled and held her arms out in the air. But Silver held her by her waist.

"I feel so alive!" she cheered out.

"Great!" Silver cheered and they landed in the park near a lake.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Blaze said.

"I know man. First time I used ESP, I floated myself and cried in fear" Silver said. They continued to walk in the park than flying so Blaze has to recover.

* * *

 **Love comes from the heart, not by someone that has a gorgeous body or pretty looks. Always listen to your heart that tells you who your true love is.**


	10. Hanging Out With The Boys

**09/05/15**

 **42 Reviews, 24 Favs, 24 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yesterday was an awesome adventure for the Blood Emeralds hanging out with the girls they like. Sonic thought that Amy was so kind, sweet and cheerful and that she likes the way he is to her. Silver thought that Blaze is very nice and friendly to him about life. But Shadow thinks Nebula is still a bit too shy but kind.

"Man, it was fun hanging out with Amy. I think I really like her" Sonic said.

"Oh really? You mean you are in love?" Shadow asked him.

"If you say love one more time I'm gonna whack your head with my guitar" Sonic growled in Shadow's face but that didn't scare him.

"Okay, but it will drive you crazy" Shadow said.

"Duh, you love Nebula Shadow" Silver said.

"Oh do shut up" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Compared to Sally she only wants to be popular, not wanting to understand how we feel. But with Amy she seems very kind and understandable about me" Sonic said.

"Okay. Fiona was very seductively to me. But not Nebula, she's just tomboyish and a bit shy usually" Shadow said.

"Are you always gonna say Nebula is shy most of the time?" Silver asked.

"Oops. No she's not that. She is cool" Shadow said.

"Uh huh. You have noticed I do love Blaze?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Are you kidding? I know that" Shadow said.

"Oh boy" Silver sighs in defeat.

"Boys, it's fine to love someone by the heart and soul. But we need the right time to confess to them" Shadow said.

"Okay, I'm gonna meet Amy soon and we are gonna try gothic outfits, I should have done that earlier" Sonic said.

"Go get her, tiger" Silver said to him.

* * *

At the penthouse, Amy was combing her quills while thinking of Sonic.

"Oh, Sonikku. You're so handsome and nice I'm gonna die" Amy said sweetly and finished combing. She takes on a leather jacket and a skull t-shirt along with black shorts. She checks herself in the mirror.

"Rawr!" Amy snarls at herself and goes to the living room. She then heard the doorbell ring.

"Must be him" Amy said and ran out of her room to get the door.

It was him and he was stunned at seeing her outfit.

"Hi Ames, nice look" Sonic said.

"Oh thanks Sonikku" Amy giggled and hugs him.

"I love that pet-name you gave me" Sonic grinned and hugs her back.

"I'm glad you love it. You can call me Ames" Amy said.

"Very well...Ames" Sonic said. They then take the elevator down to have their 'date'.

After coming down, Sonic and Amy goes to the shopping center to the goth store, so Amy can be gothic looking and getting vampire fake fangs.

"Usually I don't like the Halloween fake vampire teeth because they don't stay on" Amy said.

"Try my extras" Sonic gave them to her. Amy put them in and winced a little.

"Ouch, they are not quite my size" Amy said, taking them out.

"Perhaps Shadow's extras might fit. Let's go find my RV" Sonic said.

"No thanks, let's not rush our night" Amy said.

"Okay. What's your idea now?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. What do you like to do?" Amy asked.

"Well we can go and play at the arcade hall. I want to play the Mortal Kombat arcade games" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said.

* * *

Nebula was flying in the city enjoying the noon of the day. She flew down and decides to go inside the mall to have a look around in the galleria area. That was until she heard a familiar scream coming from the escalators.

"Shadow?" Nebula quickly ran to the path of the sound.

Shadow was hanging on the edge of the second floor of the escalators; what really happened was that he got spooked by Fiona sneaking from behind and accidently stumbles over the edge. And she's not even helping.

"Fiona! Don't just stand there! Help me up!" Shadow struggles to hold onto the edge.  
"I…I don't wanna….get my new nails ruined…." Fiona panicked in fright. Not even the people aren't helping either.

"Hmph! You're risking your life to just save your annoying painted nails?! Pathetic!" Shadow growled and his arms are getting tired.

"Hang on, I'll get…some help…." Fiona said but Nebula already beat her to it.

"Can't you see he's about to fall?! And you're just worried about your stupid nails?! You're so helpless, Fiona!" Nebula snarled at the red fox and quickly rushed towards Shadow.

"Take my hand!" Nebula said to Shadow. He grabbed her hand and used his feet to climb onto the edge to pull himself up.

"Don't worry, I gotcha" Nebula grunts and strains to pull Shadow's arm up, helping him up to the edge while the people were just standing there watching them.

"Thanks, now back up while I deal with this snooty fox!" Shadow said and walks up angrily to Fiona.

"Why do you only care for your nails?!" Shadow yelled at Fiona.

"T-t-they are newly polished" Fiona said slightly scared.

"Hmph! Some fangirl you are. You don't even care about saving my life" Shadow scoffed and walks up to Nebula, "Thank you for saving my life" he said.

"No problem. Good thing I got there on time" Nebula said.

"Yup" Shadow said and walks away with Nebula, away from Fiona who growls in defeat.

"What really happened back there?" Nebula asked.

"Fiona spooked me from behind, making me trip over to the edge near the escalator" Shadow explained.

"Oh, but couldn't you have lifted yourself up?" Nebula asked.

"There was no wall that can help me climb up. And I didn't wanna kick the glass edge wall because it's very fragile" Shadow said.

"Good point" Nebula understood.

They walked out of the exit sliding glass door, heading outside of the mall.

"Man, I wonder what it's like to fly like you" Shadow said, looking up at the dusk sky.

"Uhh…..do you want me….to…carry you…when I'm flying?" Nebula asked shyly.

"It won't bother me. I have no fear of heights" Shadow said, holding onto Nebula. She began taking off and flew into the sky with him.  
"Wow, the city is huge" Shadow said.

"Yeah. You love it?" Nebula asked.

"I do. It's amazing!" Shadow said, holding his arms out.

Nebula smiled and held him in her arms close so that he won't fall.

He looked down and saw the neon-signs and big screens showing commercials and ads.

"I knew this city is something for me, except for that annoying Fiona" Shadow said.

"I see" Nebula flew to the highest building and they land at a balcony on the top. Shadow looked at her smiling and she looked back and did the same too.

* * *

Silver was having so much fun with Blaze at the Trampoline Park indoors where everyone can jump around on bouncy trampolines for fun.

"Wooohoohohooo!" Blaze cheered while jumping on her feet and hands.

"This is so much fuuuun!" Silver said. He did a long bounce and kips his feet in the air. He then landed on his bottom but it didn't hurt him.

"Let's bounce together" Blaze said.

"After you" Silver smirks and jumps with Blaze on the large trampoline with other people. Blaze and Silver held hands while bouncing and then let go to jump in different directions. Silver pretended to fly and lay on the side in the air while Blaze poses like a typical Egyptian. But then they accidently bumped into each other and more shocking, their lips meet. For three seconds they pulled away and blushed in embarrassment.

"Um…..sorry" Silver stuttered shyly.

"It's okay, it was an accident" Blaze said nervously.

"Let's continue jump" Silver said.

But Blaze's thoughts of the kiss was growing, "His lips..."

Eventually she snapped out of it and joined Silver again.

* * *

Sonic and Amy was playing a Mortal Kombat arcade game and now Sonic was playing Kitana vs Scorpion.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion in the game shouted and pulled Kitana in, making her lose health by the spear. But Sonic then made Kitana use her sharp fans and slashes Scorpion until it shows 'FINISH HIM!'.

"Let's do friendship" Sonic smirks. Kitana in the game pulls out a cake.

'Kitana wins, friendship, friendship?!" the announcer in the game said confused.

"HAHAHA! Friendship!" Amy laughed at this.  
"Hahahaha! That never gets old!" Sonic laughed.

"Let's go and eat something" Amy said. Sonic agreed and followed her out from the arcade.


	11. Real True Love

**09/07/15**

 **44 Reviews, 24 Favs, 25 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Blood Emeralds and the girls decide to have dinner at the penthouse so that the people in public won't have to go wild on them just because they're the Blood Emeralds in the city.

The boys helped the girls in making the food and they were having chicken with mashed potatoes.

Blaze was standing next to Nebula having a small talk about what she and Silver experience at the trampoline indoors.

"He kissed you?" Nebula asked.

"Not quite, but his lips were...good" Blaze whispered.

Nebula rolled her eyes but grinned at her, "Whatever you say, Blaze"

Blaze shook her head in annoyance and goes to help the boys and Amy with the dinner. Sonic reaches up to the cabinet and takes out six plates and quickly placed them on the table and then the kitchenware and glass cups.

"Finished" Sonic smirked and watches Amy pass him with the salad.

"It's done, Sonikku" Amy winks to him.

"Okay" Sonic follows her to the table. A few minutes later the chicken and potatoes were served and they all gather around the table.

"Man, I'm starving. The food looks delicious" Sonic said.

"Yeah" Amy said. They all began eating the chicken after cutting it to bits.

"Tomorrow is back to school" Nebula said, having her pieces of chicken meat.

"Yeah" Shadow said.

At the middle of the table, Sonic sat next to Amy and he pours some mineral water in her glass.

"Thanks" Amy said.

"You're welcome" Sonic said smiling.

"You know, it was really fun to fly with you Silver" Blaze said.

"Was it? I thought you had fear of heights" Silver said.

"Yes but when I'm with you I don't feel scared" Blaze smiled.

"Good" Silver said.

 **xxx**

Later after dinner, Sonic was at Amy's room with her and was looking among records of music from the Blood Emeralds.

"Have you collected them all Ames?" Sonic wondered.

"Yup, I like when you sing, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Uh...thanks" Sonic said, a little shy.

Amy then placed the records aside and rolled her thumbs, "Sonic, this might be shocking but I got a question; please don't be mad" she said.

"Okay, I won't get mad, tell me your question" Sonic said to her.

"Have you...ever loved a girl?" Amy asked.

"Well…..not usually. Sometimes whenever a girl goes fangirly on me that I'm famous I learn that fangirls don't care about my feelings. But I never been in a relationship with any girl in my life. Someday when I find the true girl that cares about me and will always be on my side, my heart will find the real true girl" Sonic explained.

"Oh, who is like?" Amy wondered.

"Very caring, sweet and kind" Sonic said.

"And who would it be?" Amy asked again.

Sonic held Amy's hands close to his chest for the answer, "You"

"Me?" Amy gasped in surprise. Sonic nods and they lean in and their lips meet for the very first time, their first kiss. Amy slid her tongue in Sonic's lips, asking for entrance, Sonic opened his mouth and their tongues meet. As they kissed, they moaned and eventually pulled apart for air.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Me kissing the rock-star" Amy said calmly.

"Yeah, indeed. I do love you, Amy" Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy hugged him gently this time instead for a death hug. Sonic hugged back and sniffed her strawberry scent quills.

"But let's keep this a secret from the others in school and in public" Sonic said while sniffing her hair.

"Okay, I pose as your friend" Amy said. They eventually pulled from the hug and looked into the stars outside the window.

 **xxx**

In Blaze's room, she and Silver was having a hard time talking to each other.

"Since you know my fear. What's your fear, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Umm…..mimes" Silver said shyly.

"Mimes? How come?" Blaze asked.

"Because of the way they act are kinda… spooky" Silver shuddered a bit.

"Oh. Say Silver. I got weird feelings now after the trampoline house" Blaze said.

"Same with me too. Um….it was an accident" Silver blushed.

"But, uh, I kinda liked it" Blaze looked away to hide her blushing face.

Silver turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Blaze's eyes widen in surprise but she eventually kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her tail around his waist.

Silver had his hands on her waist as they kissed and then pulled apart.

"Wow, that was better" Silver said blushing.

"Much better than the accidental one" Blaze corrected, "It's like my heart is on fire"

"Mine beats as crazy" Silver felt his own heart. Blaze leaned in to his chest fur and through it she heard his heart beating faster. She giggled and looked back up to him.

"You are so weird Silver. But I love you anyway" Blaze said.

"I know. Shall we watch a movie?" Silver asked her. Blaze nods and they got out of her room.

 **xxx**

Shadow was at the balcony of the penthouse with Nebula and they looked at the stars together. Nebula was able to see the pictures of the stars mostly but she only remembers the Big Dipper shape.

"Sometimes I'm not really sure if aliens exist for real. I mean, there's nothing on any planets except Earth. Earth can't be the only planet that has living beings. I may never know how it all began billion years ago when Earth was born" Nebula said.

"Well that's a mystery. Some say that the Earth was created when the solar system was born. And besides there may be life on Jupiter's moons, like Europa is rumored to have life in it because of water under the ice" Shadow said.

"Oh. There are also rumors of life on Mars" Nebula said.

"I've heard of it. I believe some aliens look like the xenomorphs from the Alien movies or E.T" Shadow shrugs.

"Or maybe as blobs" Nebula said, "I'll never know. I always love looking at the stars at night time. My name is always like the stars in outer-space and stuff" she said.

"It's beautiful. Mine is just of silhouettes since I'm dark colored" Shadow said.

"But it's fitting too" Nebula said to him.

"Thanks" Shadow said, sitting on the bench on the balcony, Nebula soon joined and rest her head on his chest fur.

"Also, my name is like the color of my fur too" Nebula added and snuggled on his fluffy fur.

This made Shadow purr a little and Nebula noticed it.

"Are you purring Shads?" Nebula asked him.

"No, of course not" Shadow blushed.

Nebula chuckled and faced him, "Its normal, even for a tough guy like you" she smirks.

"It is?" Shadow said between his purrs.

Nebula nodded and got up, "Yes. It is" she said.

Shadow didn't understand what she is doing after that she snuggled on his chest fur. He then got an idea, "So you like the chest fur? Well feel this" he opens his vest to show his six pack.

"Whoa…." Nebula sighs dreamily in a trance by looking at the strong abs of the dark hedgehog. She strokes his abs with her hand, feeling how hard and masculine his abs is; probably from a lot of training to gain that abs.

"You got the abs of an action-hero" Nebula sighs dreamily and moved her hand away to let Shadow button his vest.

"Hehehe…. I knew you would fall for that. Do you like?" Shadow asked. Nebula tried to talk but couldn't. She simply threw herself at Shadow and kissed him on the lips.

Shadow's eyes widen but then closed and kissed back. Their weight made them collapse on the bench and they broke apart from the kiss.

Nebula's heart was beating like crazy like the speed of light in outer-space.

"I love you Nebula" Shadow said to her.

"I love you too Shadow" Nebula said, resting on his chest fur again.

"Hehehe… I know" Shadow chuckled.


	12. Scourge's Mistake

**09/08/15**

 **46 Reviews, 26 Favs, 26 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls were feeling love in their hearts this morning and they can't wait to see them again at school. Right now they were having breakfast at the table and talked about last night about the boys.

"Sonikku is sure a gentleman to me. I can't wait to see him again" Amy said.

Nebula was in a lovey dovey trance while flying around slowly like a ghost, "Shadow is so strong…..his abs are soooo….sexy" she sighs dreamily.

"Nebula, get down on the floor" Amy tells her.

"Huh? What?" Nebula noticed she's in the air, "Okay I'll get down. Just thinking about Shadow" she flies down.

"You said something about his abs" Blaze said.

"What?! No! I didn't say that!" Nebula blushed.

"Yes you did" Blaze smirked.

"No I didn't!" Nebula lied.

"Yes, admit it" Blaze said.

"Hmph!" Nebula looks away with her arms crossed, floating herself in the air and sitting in Indian style.

"Come on, Nebs. We all heard you say it in a lovey dovey trance" Amy said.

"All right, all right! Shadow's abs is so muscular" Nebula sighs in defeat and flies down.

"Awww. Is that so?" Blaze said, having her orange juice.

"Yup. He is the right one for me. He won't double-cross me" Nebula said.

"Either will Sonic or Silver I bet" Amy said.

"Certainly. They are not Scourge" Blaze said. They finished their breakfast and pack their stuff for school, taking the elevator down to the entrance.

"I just hope Sally or her friends don't try anything stupid to us" Amy said.

"Hope so too" Blaze said, "Because if they try something humiliating on us, like when they dropped paint on us at Halloween party last year"

"I remember that, the paint didn't come off after an hour or two" Nebula said.

* * *

The Blood Emeralds are already up and ready for school, but Silver was too busy sleeping like a lazy hedgehog on the bunker bed. Sonic tried everything to wake Silver up but nothing seems to work.

"Here's how you wake him up" Shadow rolled his eyes and held out a megaphone, leaning it near to Silver's ear, "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!" he screamed through the megaphone.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Silver screamed like a girl and fell off the bunker bed, earning a painful groan and his ears are ringing in his brain from the loud noise of the megaphone, "DUDE! That was even worse than that prank horn!" he rubbed his ears to fix his hearing.

"Sorry, my bad. You just overslept and we only got 15 minutes left until school starts" Shadow snickered.

"Hmph!" Silver huffs in anger and goes to make a sandwich for breakfast. He takes out some butter and salad and cheese to apply on the sandwich, "Next time I make the megaphone into trash" he muttered.

Sonic and Shadow snickered quietly from laughing out loud to Silver.

"It's not funny you guys" Silver growled.

"Yes it was, you should have seen the look on your face" Sonic snickered under his breath.

"Just shut up and finish up already. We gotta get to school" Silver rolled his eyes.

He takes the sandwich to eat it on the way to school.

 **xxx**

Near Green Hill high, Fiona was making a new plan to get Shadow along with Sally and Scoria, even Scourge.

"Alright here's the plan, I and Scourge get Nebula and Scoria and Sally take down Amy and Blaze" Fiona said.

"But Fiona, I can't hurt my former friend" Sally pleaded.

"Silence! And as for you Scourge, when you and I have chained Nebula, have fun with her" Fiona said.

"With pleasure" Scourge grinned, showing his pointy teeth.

"When do we start?" Sally asked.

"When the girls are separated each way" Fiona said.

 **xxx**

The Blood Emeralds were on their way to High School, walking on the sidewalk together and excited to see the girls again. Suddenly, Silver's eyes glowed in teal blue-green color and he fell on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked him, holding his shoulders.

"Problem, I can't see it quite clear" Silver said while his eyes are still glowing.

"Tell us what you're seeing? It can't be that bad, Silv" Shadow said, and worried that something bad might happen to Nebula in the future.

"I see something green and evil. No. It can't be...Scourge!" Silver gasped.

"Scourge, what's he gonna do to her?" Shadow asked him and more worried.

"He's gonna abuse her!" Silver said, "Sally, Fiona, and Scoria are trying to separate us and the girls"

"Uh oh. Better make sure it won't happen" Sonic said, they all ran and flied to school to warn the girls. But behind a lamppost, a pink hedgehog similar to Amy talked through her iPhone.

"Rosy here Fiona. Silver knows our plan. Better do plan B" she said.

 _"Alright. Let's get Silver so he won't warn them after class"_ Fiona said on the phone.

"Okay. Rosy Rascal out" Rosy hung up and runs to school.

 **xxx**

The girls arrived in time and saw the boys coming towards them.

"Oh hello boys" Amy smiled by seeing them.

"Hi Ames, ready for gym class today?" Sonic asked her and she nodded.

"Look girls, I got something to tell you before..." Silver was cut out by the speakers.

 _ **"Class 123 to GYM class now!"** _ the coach on the speakers shouted.

"Okay I tell you later" Silver said as he and the guys head for the boys' locker room. Blaze was curious of what Silver was trying to tell them but shrugs.

"Hmmm odd" she said to herself and follows the girls to their locker room.

 **xxx**

After changing, the boys and the girls were all together at the gym hall where their tiger coach steps forward.

"Alright class, today we got obstacle course lesson in here. First, we got climbing on the ropes we are gonna climb over the tree beam, then we crawl under the boards on the benches and also jump between rings on the floor. And finally it's climbing up on a net. It will be like military training!" the tiger coach said, "I hope you ladies don't complain about getting sweaty! IS THAT CLEAR?!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" the girls but Sally and her friends agreed.

"Ready, set...GO!" the tiger coach blew his whistle pipe and the students began climbing up the ropes to the tree beam which was 4 ft. in the air. Many of them managed to climb over and get to the other side but an overweight cat couldn't. Then they crawl under the boards on the benches and Sonic was fast at crawling and came out first.

"Oh, yeah! I'm always fast!" Sonic laughed.

Silver and Shadow came after with the girls behind them along with other students like a stealthy chameleon and a blue opossum. They all jump between the rings with Blaze jumping long spaces by being a cat.

"Meow!" Blaze smirked.

"That's my kitty" Silver smirks and they climbed up on the steel net. But on the top on the net, Nebula nearly loses her balance but got a hold on it back.

"Phew, that was close" she said and climbed over to the other side.

She then climbed on the other side to climb down with the others. They finished the course with some sit-ups and pushups.

"Good job class! Just one more and we are done" the tiger Coach said.

After repeating the same thing in gym class and finished changing to normal attire, Nebula was heading her way to class when a hand grabbed her from behind and drags her into the janitor closet.

"Hey!" Nebula yelled.

"Shhhh…. I mean no harm Nebula" it was Scourge.

"What do you want?!" Nebula snarled.

"Fiona wants me to hurt you but I can't take this anymore! I'm finished being bad" Scourge said.

"Why? You're feeling guilty, ashamed, or realizing you're being a dumb asshole?!" Nebula growled in his face and her eyes glowed purple.

"Yes" Scourge gulped in fear.

"Then why are you doing this for Fiona and her gang before? Do you have any idea what happens when Fiona tries to steal Shadow's heart?! She'll replace you and you'll never have your popularity with her anymore!" Nebula's eyes still glowing purple, "You're an idiot, Scourge. Just like you were when you tried to break every girls' hearts buy lying and cheating. Love doesn't come from you stupid brain, it comes from the heart. Think about that. And I'm not gonna forgive you for what you've realize because you already done too much mistakes in the past" Nebula said and walks out of the janitor's closet.

"Oh boy, she's right" Scourge gulped. "Well at least I warned her"

 **xxx**

Shadow was on his way to art class and saw Nebula unharmed. He then let out a sigh of relief and goes up to her.

"Oh thank god you are alright" Shadow said in relief.

"I'm okay. Nothing happened to me right now, except Scourge told me that Fiona is trying to get me and my friends away" Nebula said, "Wait a minute. How did you know I was gonna get hurt?"

"Long story. Silver forgot to tell he got temporary future visions, but this time he thought Scourge was gonna hurt you" Shadow said.

"Silver can see things in the future with his eyes? Like Cassandra the Great from Greek mythology?" Nebula asked.

"Yup. He's the wisest one in the band. But let's get to class before we are late" Shadow said.

"Agreed" Nebula said.

* * *

 **Popularity is sometimes never the answer to getting everyone's attention because it can lead to crazy fans to angry mobs. Be careful what you wish for. That's what I think and if being popular is what you dream for you gotta be yourself.**


	13. Rumors

**09/09/15**

 **50 Reviews, 26 Favs, 26 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You didn't beat that Creepy bitch up in the janitor closet? You idiot!" Fiona slapped Scourge in the face.

"OW! Well guess what Fiona! I'm through with you! You used me and I'm sick of it!" Scourge recovered and yelled at Fiona.

"So you trusted her?!" Fiona yelled.

"Yes! Bye!" Scourge shouted and walks away.

Fiona glared at him until he's gone, "I need a new plan"

"How about we spread rumors? Amy being crazy with her hammer, Blaze being a pyromaniac and Nebula being most dangerous creepy bitch" Scoria suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea, Scoria" Fiona chuckled.

"I go and spread the rumors" Rosy said.

"Okay, but if you fail you better not come back!" Fiona warned her.

"Alright I won't" Rosy said and walks away to spread it.

 **xxx**

After art class was done, Silver was walking with Blaze and had a talk.

"Blaze. Got any plans after school?" Silver asked her.

"Well we can go and have a practice at singing while you play drums" Blaze said. Soon they notice the students talking to each other at seeing Blaze.

"Hey it's the pyromaniac" one student said.

"Huh?" Blaze got curious.

"Just ignore them Blaze" Silver whispered. But more was also talking about Nebula and Amy as well.

"Will Creepy beat us?"

"I don't want to be whacked by the piko piko hammer" more students continued to blabber about them. This made Blaze more concerned and worried.

"I got a bad feeling now" she said quietly.

"Hey kitty! Burn this!" an ape student threw a soda can at Blaze.

"OW! HEY!" Blaze growled.

The students ignored her protests as they keep throwing stuff at her and this is making Silver very pissed for what they're doing to the innocent purple feline.

"ENOUGH!" Silver's powers lift everyone but Blaze in the air, "What the fuck is wrong with you guys! Can you stop bullying her for no freaking reason! She didn't do anything!" Silver yelled.

"But she is a pyr-...ouch!" one student tried to say but got dropped down to the floor hard.

"No! Someone has told you! Who was it?!" Silver yelled.

"By Rosy" another student said.

"Who's Rosy?" Silver asked, bringing him closer to him.

"She spread the rumor of it" the student said. Silver glared at him and threw him aside, looking at Blaze with her dirty jacket.

"Rosy? That's Amy's cousin" she said.

"She's gonna pay for this. Come on, Blaze. We'll find her after lunch" Silver said and the two goes to the cafeteria.

 **xxx**

"For the last time! I am not a crazy girl with my Piko Piko hammer! How many times do I have to say it?!" Amy trying to move out of the way from the students.

"Let go of my arm you crazy ass perverts!" Nebula swung the dude that's grabbing her arm, sending him against the locker, "Don't you know it's rude to touch a woman you don't even know?!"

Then Shadow and Sonic came to see what's going on.

"What is going on here?!" Sonic shouted, paying the students attention to him and Shadow.

"These two are crazy and dangerous!" a turtle student said.

"You're wrong!" Shadow yelled.

"GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Nebula lifts up a teenage hippo with her strength and tosses him aside.

"Ow!" The hippo groaned in pain from the impact. Then the purple chameleon jumps up on Nebula's back and held her arms with his tail.

"STOP!" Nebula yelled and tries to shake him off. Amy whacks him off and growls in anger.

"Espio, stop!" Amy yelled at him.

Then the hall monitor appeared and he didn't look happy, "Stop! What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"They accused us for no reason!" Amy said to him.

"Yeah, now they want a fight with us" Nebula said, "I don't know what's going on around here! Maybe some rumors or gossips making this up"

"Okay. Who could be behind this?" The hall monitor said.

"I don't know" Nebula and Amy said at the same time.

Nearby, Rosy watched her cousin and Nebula telling the hall monitor what's going on. She then started to feel bad for them by betraying them, "What have I done?" she said to herself.

"This is why I hate rumors and gossips making everyone believe this nonsense" Nebula crossed her arms angrily.

"Yeah, whoever did this will pay" Amy said, clutching her fist.

"I'll make it safe here" the hall monitor said and walks away.

"Next time you land on me again I'll make sure you end up with in a wheelchair" Nebula growled at the teenage hippo for landing on her back. The hippo gulped in fear and runs away in the halls.

"Let's go and eat at the cafeteria" Sonic said and held Amy's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. After lunch, I'll find the one who is responsible" Amy said. Rosy watched them leave and then ran away once they left.

"I knew that Rosy was a mistake. She's starting to feel guilty" Sally growled lowly.

"Yeah, and failed…..again. This isn't working and that creepy bitch is really stronger than the batty's boyfriend Knuckles" Fiona scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Hmph! And sneaky than the batty's best friend Hex the Cobra" Scoria snarled and an idea popped in her head, "Wait, I got it! Remember how Rouge and Hex are always into artifacts?"

"Yeah, and what about it?" Sally asked.

"Two years ago, Hex found three siren gemstones in the Atlantic Ocean underwater. I heard she said that the gemstones have the power to help any person to sing beautifully" Scoria said.

"And your point?" Fiona said.

"Well, if we can't separate the bitches from the Blood Emeralds. We'll just have to make our own band to get everyone's attention to see who's the best singers" Scoria chuckled evilly.

"Brilliant. Let's do it!" Fiona grinned evilly and laughed evilly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed together.

 **xxx**

"Man, I've never ever seen any girl with super strength in my life. That was badass, Nebs" Shadow said.

"Thanks, Shadow. You mean a lot for me. I wish I could join your band" Nebula said happily.

"Me too. I've always dreamed of being like you, Sonikku" Amy said to the blue hedgehog.

"Me three" Blaze said to Silver.

"Oh, you would look badass as a rock-star. Let's see how good you are at singing or do you prefer instruments" Silver asked.

"Well I would choose instrument" Blaze said.

"Well, let's try the drums" Silver said.

"Or what about another instrument?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, we only got drums, electric guitar and keyboard along with microphones and microphone headsets" Silver added.

"Hmm…how about if you girls were the vampire brides. What do you think? You know, for a music video" Shadow said.

The girls then got an idea and had a short talk.

"What do you say, ladies? Shall we?" Nebula wondered.

"Yes, we should" Amy said.

"Let's do it" Blaze smiled.

"We accept" the girls said in unison.

"Great" Sonic smirked.


	14. Becoming Like Them

**09/11/15**

 **57 Reviews, 26 Favs, 26 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later after school was done, the boys brought the girls to their RV to try out the outfits. Sonic showed them the outfits of female vampires to the girls.

Amy looked closer at one of the outfits and she shook her head at some of them until she spotted a red and black vampire queen dress outfit.

"That would do" she takes it out and held it in front of her.

Blaze picked out the purple and black vampire queen dress while Nebula took the violet blue and black. They both examine their dresses and smiled.

"I'll try this" Blaze said.

"Sure, go ahead" Sonic said.

The girls go one by one in the bathroom to change to not let the boys see them in their undies. Nebula first gets in and changes into her dress. She put her regular clothes on the toilet lid and looks at herself in the mirror with her vampire queen dress on.

"Wow" she said. She then got out and lets Amy in to change.

"You look amazing, Nebs" Shadow smiled at Nebula who blushed a bit nervous.

"Thanks"

Amy took her red dress off and boots to get into her red and black vampire queen dress and matching shoes. She examines herself at the mirror and then got out.

Sonic was stunned at her beauty in her new costume, "Wow"

"Well Sonikku, how do I look" Amy winked at him.

"You look so beautiful" Sonic said. Then finally Blaze got in to change and she took off her white pants and jacket to get into her purple and black dress. After putting it on, she looks at herself and hisses playfully.

"Now I'm a scary kitty" she said to herself, "Meow"

"Now let's see how your girl is, Silver" Amy said to Silver.

"Alright, let's see" Silver said. He saw Blaze come out with her black and purple vampire queen dress and shoes on and she sure looked beautiful.

"Well Silvie. How do I look?" she asked him.

"You are beautiful, Blaze" Silver was stunned at seeing her like that.

"Aw….thanks Silver" Blaze went to her and hugged him.

"Man, I really like this Gothic Victorian….whatever how to describe it. I'll call it Transylvanian vampire queen dress" Nebula chuckled shyly.

"Alright, let's go and get you some fake fangs" Sonic said.

 **xxx**

The girls and the Blood Emeralds heads for a dentist to get some fake fangs. They have been told that it might hurt to get the right shape of the teeth.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the dentist asked them.

"Well these girls need fake realistic vampire fangs like us" Shadow tells the dentist.

"Okay, you can pay after it's done. Who's first?" the dentist asked.

"I'll go first" Amy said and steps out.

"Okay, follow me to the chair so I can look at your teeth" the dentist said. Amy nods and follows in to the chair. She lies down as the chair folds down.

"Open your mouth" The dentist said and Amy opens her mouth, her teeth looked very healthy. The dentist looked at her teeth and looks at her real short fangs.

"Well they look healthy, first I need to put something in your mouth to shape" the dentist said.

He puts a dental piece in Amy's mouth to fit the size of her teeth, then he took it out from her mouth and began mixing up some waterpik and some cold water to begin with. After a couple of mixing, he puts the dental piece back in Amy's mouth.

"Don't move your mouth for a few minutes, got it?" the dentist tells Amy. She nods and held her jaw still. A few minutes later, the dentist takes it out from her mouth to put the molding clay on it.

The clay mold then hardened in the shape of Amy's teeth.

"What happens now?" Amy asked the dentist.

"Now for the fangs to be pointy" the dentist began working on them.

"Ah, so that's how movie actors get these to act as vampires" Amy said.

"Yes" the dentist then used something to make the fangs look real, "Its gonna take maybe an hour to complete it"

"Okay I'll wait" Amy said and got off her chair to wait in the waiting room.

Nebula and Blaze were at separate rooms and got their teeth molded in dental pieces with waterpik mix as well in their mouths. Their dentist then took out their molding shape and pours some green molding clay.

"Man, that tasted like sea water" Blaze licked her real teeth.

"Same here" Nebula said. They watched the dentists molding the structure for their fake realistic fangs.

"Wait at the waiting room, they are done in an hour" one of the dentists said.

"Ok" they both said unison and got out to wait for their fake teeth to be completed.

An hour later, the girls then heard footsteps coming from the doors.

"Good news, girls. Your fangs are done" the dentist held out their fake realistic fangs, each in a pack.

"Wow" the girls were amazed.

"Thank you so much" Blaze said to him.

"No problem. You can pay for now" He said.

"We'll pay for them" Silver said to the dentist, holding out 40 dollars.

"Thank you" the dentist said.

After leaving the dentist, the girls put their fake fangs into their mouths and they sure looked like real vampires.

"Rawr!" Blaze said playfully to Silver.

"Wow, you're like a tough tiger" Silver chuckled with a smirk.

"Thank you Silver" Blaze winks.

* * *

That night, Sally and her gang were sneaking into the Cobra's house.

"This way to her room" Fiona whispered to Sally and Scoria. They nodded and sneaked carefully into Hex's room to find the gemstone pendants. They looked into her shelfs, wardrobe and drawers.

"Where could they be?" Sally wondered.

"We better hurry. Hex could be home soon" Scoria said quietly.

She was then looking among Hex's Egyptian models and then saw something shine from a crest. She went up to it and opens the chest; it was the jewels they were looking for to make their singing voices greater.

"Sal, Fiona. I found them" Scoria said.

"Good, now let's get out of here before Hex comes home, hide the evidence" Fiona said. They put the stuff back together except the jewels.

* * *

 **I can't remember how I had my braces off and had the dentist used the clay moldy whatever its called to shape my teeth for the retainer, sorry. It's be a long time ever since I had my dental braces off in 2007. So I'm not sure if its the same with doing on the movie actors getting their teeth shaped the same way so that the dentists or whatever they're called to create realistic fake vampire or monster fangs. I'm not a movie actor.**


	15. Practice

**09/12/15**

 **60 Reviews, 26 Favs, 27 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Last night the Blood Emeralds called the high school Headmaster Professor Pickle if they can take the day off of school and he agreed, as well as for the girls too. Right now, the Blood Emeralds are at the girls' penthouse.

"Ah!... Ugh!... OW!...ARGH!" Shadow groans in relief but slowly moans lowly from feeling Nebula's strong hands, massaging his shoulders. This morning his back and shoulders were VERY tense and he asked Nebula if she can use her super strength to help massage his tight muscles and she gladly accepts.

"Hold still, Shads" Nebula said to him tenderly.

"I know but...AH!" Shadow was cut out by a loud groan, Nebula then massages between his back-spikes and he moans lowly again.

"Yeaaah….. that's it" he moaned in delight.

"Good. Man, I've never seen you this tense this morning. What happened?" Nebula asked.

"I slept very badly. Guess I need a new mattress for my bunker bed" Shadow said.

"Oh. I understand. Maybe you could share a bed with me at night. Well just this day" Nebula said.

"Okay. But don't play too much with my chest fur in your sleep" Shadow said.

"I won't" Nebula giggled and keeps massaging.

Shadow closed his eyes and enjoys his massage more but that made him accidently wag his tail in excitement.

Nebula heard his tail wag and giggled cutely, "Shadow, your tail is wagging" she giggled at seeing it wag.

Shadow blushed a deep red and got up, "Was it?"

"Calm down, Shads" Nebula pushed him back down on his stomach, "It's perfectly normal" she said.

"Oh, okay" Shadow chuckled, getting his neck massaged under his quills. He really liked her hands much. After an hour of massaging, Shadow felt no pain in his back and shoulders.

"Is that better, Shads?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah. Let's go watch a movie" Shadow said to her.

"How about I practice to sing?" Nebula suggested.

"Sounds great. Let's try it out on the microphone" Shadow said as he got up. They take out Nebula's own microphone and straightens it up on a pole.

"Shadow, I don't know if I can sing well" Nebula said a bit unsure.

"Trust me, I won't laugh" Shadow said to her.

* * *

At Sally's home, she, Fiona and Scoria had Hex's jewels on necklaces to make their beautiful singing voices.

"Alright girls, let's try them out" Sally said and put her necklace on. She clears her throat after Scoria and Fiona has put on theirs too.

 **[Sally]**

 _We heard you want to get together_

 _We heard you want to rock the school_

 _We thought of something that is better_

 _Something that changes all the rules_

 _Why pretend we're all the same_

 _When some of us shine brighter?_

 **[Scoria and Fiona]**

 _Shine brighter!_

 **[Sally]**

 _Here's a chance to find your flame_

 _Are you a loser or a fighter?_

 **[All three]**

 _Me and you, you and me_

 _Why don't we see who is better?_

 _We don't have to be one and the same thing_

 _Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?_

 _Are you afraid of failing the audition?_

 **[Sally]**

 _You're a star and you should know it_

 _Yeah, you rise above the rest_

 _It doesn't matter who you hurt_

 _If you're just proving you're the best_

 **[All three]**

 _Ah, ahh-ahh_

 _Battle! You wanna win it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle of the bands_

 _Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it_

 _Let's have a battle, battle, battle_

 _Battle of the bands_

 _Battle!_

After they finish the song, they realized how their vocalizing sounded perfectly.

"It's working. I gotta thank Hex for this" Sally smirked.

"I got an idea for our band name. How about Girl Power?" Fiona said.

"Good idea. That would suit us since we are girls" Scoria said.

"And I hope this will get everyone's attention" Fiona smirked.

"Tomorrow, we'll show them who's the best. And the Blood Emeralds will lose" Scoria chuckled.

"YES!" Fiona grinned evilly and then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Amy and Sonic was watching the film Underworld and Amy was resting her head on Sonic's chest. Sonic ran his hand on her bare right shoulder. Amy smiled softly and nuzzled against his chest.

"I love this movie so much, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Me too. Well, Shadow likes this a lot than me" Sonic said.

"Interesting" Amy said. They watched the scene where some lycans crawled on the walls and ceiling of the hallway.

 **xxx**

Silver was doing waltz dance with Blaze that is wearing her vampire queen dress outfit. Blaze was spinning around holding Silver's hand and then comes back to him. They both held hands and danced in circles in the room. They were both careful to not fall over on her dress. While they danced, classical music was playing and Silver was smirking with his fake fangs exposed, pretending to bite Blaze's neck. Blaze let out a fake painful groan while he did that. But instead he kissed her neck.

"Silver you are such a gentleman" Blaze said.

"Thanks" Silver pulled from her neck and they then tried tango dancing.

"Meow" Blaze winks and brushes Silver's chin with her tail like a feather duster. Silver snickered a little and moves her tail aside, rubbing his nose against hers.

"You silly kitty" Silver teased her.

"And you are my naive hedgehog" Blaze said. They then did the moonwalk dance and then the robot dance by moving in different directions.

 **xxx**

"Trust me, I've been called 'Creepy' by bullies and mean kids most of the time. I hate it" Nebula said.

"What happens if you get called?" Shadow asked.

"I flip out and turn into Dark Rage" Nebula answered.

"Dark Rage?" Shadow asked.

"When I get extremely angry I become Dark Rage Nebula. It's hard for me to control it" Nebula said.

"So how do you calm down?" Shadow asked.

"It's hard but it happens when my adrenaline runs out or when I look at my friends eyes" Nebula said.

"Oh. That won't happen as long as I'm with you" Shadow said.

"I really am a version of She-hulk, only more like her cousin Hulk" Nebula joked a bit, "But I'm not green"

"Your eyes glow purple right?" Shadow guessed, Nebula nodded and then fiddled with her thumbs to come up with something.

"Could you teach me how to play your keyboard again?" Nebula asked him.

"Sure thing" Shadow said, "It's very different than the old piano" he added. He picked out his fold-able keyboard from a case he brought with him and takes it out, connecting the plug to a wire connector to give it power. He then turns on the on-button.

"Ladies first" Shadow allowed her to play on it. Nebula pressed one of the notes on the keyboard an electrical tone was heard.

Nebula was a bit surprised but then began playing more on it until she played 'Do You Believe in Magic' on it. Shadow sat on her bed while listening to the magical music of hers.

"Wow, this is making me dance" Nebula giggled.

"Yep. Keep going Nebs" Shadow said, wanting to hear more. Nebula keeps playing until the music ended.

"Say Shadow, have you any suggestions on music to play?" Nebula asked him.

"How about this?" Shadow got up to her to play 'Search Inside' by Monster High on the keyboard. Nebula watched how he played and began humming a bit for the music. She soon joined in to play on it.

As they played, Nebula began tapping her feet. Shadow notices it and tilts his head in curiosity. Nebula smiled at him and snaps her fingers while playing. Their tails swirled like a propeller and soon they got off from the keyboard dancing together, Shadow did some of Michael Jackson's dance-moves and even grabs a white hat that hanged on Nebula's shelf.

"C'mon babe!" Shadow poses like Michael Jackson and smirks at Nebula.

"Hehehe… Shads" Nebula giggled and did an backspin move.

* * *

 **I don't own the song from MLP.**

 **I wish I could make up a song but reading it in fan stories won't sound like music without the music background. And I don't do lyrics or sing. Sorry. :(**


	16. Rivals

**09/13/15**

 **65 Reviews, 26 Favs, 28 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, the girls and the Blood Emeralds are already awake in the morning to go to school. The girls are skateboarding on the side walk with the boys. They were very careful to not stumble on something and they swing to the lampposts on the corner and skates down the sidewalk that leads to school and even evade the people in the way.

"Cowabonga!" Nebula shouted and jumps over a trashcan.

"Here I come!" Sonic skates much faster and came past her.

"HEY!" she and the others skate after him. After a while of skating they arrived at Green Hill High. They picked up their skateboards and got inside to their lockers. Then suddenly, Nebula's ear twitched.

"Something's wrong" Nebula said and goes to the direction to see that three familiar voices are singing.

"Sally, Scoria and Fiona? Why do they have amazing singing voices?" Nebula wondered.

"That's impossible. They can't even sing" Blaze said.

"Perhaps they learned?" Nebula guessed. They go away from the Girl Power gang and goes back to their boyfriends.

"This is bad, guys. Everyone in here doesn't even know us anymore" Sonic said.

"Yeah they seem to be like possessed somehow" Silver said.

"I bet they are using some device or whatever it is" Amy said. She looked into one of the students that they are just standing and cheering without any reactions.

"I don't like this. I don't wanna hear their vocalizing. I'm out of here" Nebula said and heads out of the entrance door.

"I agree with her. This is getting me pissed off" Shadow said and follows her.

"I agree, come Ames" Sonic said to Amy and follows Shadow and Nebula along with Silver and Blaze. On the way out, they saw a dark pink cobra and a white bat discussing of something.

"Do you have any idea who's behind my stolen jewels? Was it you Rouge?" the cobra asked Rouge.

"Why would I steal your jewels? I never steal from my friend who also likes them" Rouge said.

"Then if it was not you. It must be others" Hex said. They then turned to see the Blood Emeralds and the girls.

"What are you staring at?" Hex said with a glare.

"What were you two talking about?" Sonic asked them.

"Nothing important Sonic" Rouge said and cross her arms.

"You were saying about a jewel or something?" Sonic asked again.

Hex sighs and got up to tell him what happened, "Someone stole my Siren Jewels and I can't find out who"

"Oh no that's...wait did you say Siren Jewels?" Sonic realized what she said.

"Yes. Why, you heard of it?" Hex asked.

"No, but I've noticed that everyone except us is affected by Sally, Scoria and Fiona's singing voices" Sonic said.

"Wait a minute. Singing voices from those slutty girls?" Hex gasped in horror, "Oh, no! They stole my jewels! I'm too late!" her knees fell in despair.

"Hex, what do you mean by that?" Rouge helped her up.

"If the bitches wear the jewels and brainwash everyone in the school, they'll be unstoppable" Hex said.

"Should removing the jewels help? That would be too easy" Sonic said.

"It's irreversible. The only way to stop them is if someone can challenge them in a band battle. But no one has ever done that before" Hex said, sighs in defeat and looks away.

"Then let's go practice singing" Sonic said to Amy.

"But the concert starts in two days and we'll never be able to beat them" Amy said.

"And we never did singing in front of everyone. What if we mess up?" Nebula said.

"Don't worry Nebs. Have faith in us" Shadow pats her shoulder.

"Okay. We start after school" Nebula said, giving him a gentle hug.

"Let's go back inside and see if everything is normal now. I don't hear the singing now" Blaze said.

"Okay then. But be careful" Hex said. But as they got back inside, the students acted like it was nothing.

Nebula's anger was making her eyes glow purple a little, she really did not like this at all that the enemies stole Hex's siren jewels.

"When I get those girls, I better break their arms" Nebula said angrily.

"Calm down, Nebs. I know you hate this, I hate it too" Shadow said.

"But now let's get to class and nobody will know" Nebula said. She goes to her locker to get her stuff for class and so did the others.

 **xxx**

They were having biology class again and this time about infections and diseases. "Okay class, turn to page about the disease lung cancer" The teacher said. The class turned to the page about lung cancer and there was info about causes and looks.

"Alright let's see...Lung cancer can occur if you smoke to much? Right?" Silver asked the teacher.

"Precisely" The teacher said and Silver smiled at being right. He wrote it down in his papers and continued. He looked at a picture of a lung which looked very badly much to his disgust.

"Ewww…." Silver looked away.

After the class finished writing about lung cancer, they turned to the page about Parkinson.

"Parkinson disease is a degenerative disorder of the central nervous system mainly affecting the motor system. Symptoms of it is that the person has a blank facial expression, forward tilt position, slow speech and slow moving" Amy read through the info of Parkinson's disease.

"So far scientists are working on a cure for Parkinson's disease I see. The cause of it is often by loss of nerve cells" Amy said to herself while writing down in her notebook.

 **xxx**

A while later of going through the school classes, they finally got out of there from hearing the students talking about the Girl Power band. All of a sudden, Silver got grabbed by Scoria and her touch was burning his arm.

"Let me go!" Silver pushed her away and ran towards Blaze, wincing in pain from the second-degree burn on his arm.

"Oh, come on Silvie-poo! I'm 3 times hotter than that pussy cat" Scoria said.

"Yeah, why don't you boys ditch those losers and join our band" Fiona chuckled along with Sally.

"Never. Blaze is my friend and I won't betray them. Sonic would be very disappointed if I left the band" Silver said.

"Yeah stay away from him. I warn you Scoria!" Blaze said.

"Please, Shadow. I'm far better than that creepy monster. You need a better girl like me" Fiona said.

"Hmph, I would never betray Nebula. You and your sluts only want popularity and fame. Nebula and her friends are not like you" Shadow growled.

"And we know what you're up to. In two days is the big concert and we'll show you who's the true best band" Sonic said.

"And besides, you burned my arm" Silver snarled at Scoria.

"Let me heal it" Nebula said and placed her hand on Silver's burn mark. Her hand glowed purple and Silver winced a little since it hurts so much, but not for long when Nebula removed her hand, it was healed.

"Hmph, pathetic. We'll see who's the best. Can't wait to see you lose" Fiona laughed and walks away with her gang.

"We'll see about that" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, Sonikku. We will rock them out since we are six against three" Amy said to him.

"I know, Ames. But the siren jewels might be hard to win" Sonic said.


	17. Strange Spark

**09/14/15**

 **75 Reviews, 26 Favs, 29 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the penthouse, Silver was happy that Nebula healed the burn on his arm and he thanked her for that. Without her he would suffer the second-degree burn eating his skin alive all day and it would take days for the burn to heal up.

Right now, the boys are gonna have to practice their song to beat the Girl Power band without the girls helping. Even though they want to help but they agree to let them do this on their own; though they will be there for them if they ever need help.

"Don't worry, girls. If we're ever in trouble you'll be there to help us" Sonic said.

"Okay we watch you play" Amy said. Sonic smiled a bit and takes up his guitar. Shadow folded up his keyboard and Silver has brought his drums to the penthouse by flying with them there.

"Here we go guys! Let's rock!" Sonic said to Shadow and Silver. He began playing on his guitar and played first at a low tone.

But then he began playing faster and faster as if he was making energy in his guitar and it was glowing. Then the rest of the gang watched in shock as Sonic beat the guitar faster and glows more until the guitar changes color to purple and he rises in the air with a faster rhythm. The sound waves from the guitar made the girls almost trip over and Sonic lands on his feet extremely exhausted.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Silver gasped.

"I don't know it was like energy coursing through me, I feel like fire" Sonic said with a surprised look.

"Hmmm, is it because of an energy source or something?" Silver wondered.

"I have no idea. Let's see if it works on you two. Shadow, you go first" Sonic said.

"I'll try with the keytar" Shadow placed his keyboard aside and takes his keytar, a mix of both guitar and piano. He first played a little on it but goes faster and spins around in a circle.

"Whoa!" he then played rapidly up to the highest key and it glowed also golden and he lifts up in the air glowing bright yellow much to his shock but got excited and keeps playing.

"Wow!" the girls gasped and saw him land in front of them.

Silver then grins and jumps to his drums, beginning to play at all the drums and cymbals on it at a rapid speed. The girls, Sonic and Shadow watched how he just played faster and faster until he hovers in the air still playing. He glowed vanilla yellow and then sat down again, his quills were a little messy from playing the drums rapidly.

"How did I do?" Silver panted in exhaustion.

"That was amazing!" Blaze cheered out.

"You guys seem to have an energy source somehow? Is it from a jewel like Hex has?" Amy asked.

"No" the boys shook their heads.

"Maybe it's the power of music" Sonic shrugs.

"That's it! You can use it to cause the siren jewels to explode" Amy got an idea.

"Wait, it might be dangerous if they explode!" Sonic said.

"But that's our chance to save the whole people in our school from being brainwashed" Blaze said.

"Ah this is gonna be harder than I thought" Sonic sighs.

"Well we got to figure it out, man. If they win we are done for" Silver said a bit frustrated.

"Silver, don't be so negative" Blaze said and goes up to him.

"You're right. I shouldn't be negative or too naïve" Silver said, hugging her.

"Well let's go and do something in the city" Nebula said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"I've got it! I have a best friend that does virtual simulation stuff in his biggest laboratory. It's gonna make you feel wild!" Sonic said.

"All right! Let's go guys!" Silver cheered. They all head for the elevator to get to the location of Sonic's best friend in the city.

 **xxx**

When they arrived, they saw a sign that was saying 'Prower's Awesome Games'.

"Yup, here it is" Sonic said as they got in, they saw many types of consoles and the virtual simulation screen with a helmet.

"Hi there. Oh hello old pal!" an orange fox with two tails said.

"Hi Tails, old buddy it's been a while!" Sonic goes up to give him a friendly hug.

"Yeah, how's the business today?" Tails asked.

"Just fine. And I got friends who wants to try the Virtual simulation game" Sonic showed him Silver, Shadow and the girls.

"Cool. Who wants to be the first one to play?" Tails asked them.

"Me! I've always wanna try the virtual reality thing for the first time!" Nebula got too excited.

She goes up to the device helmet and put it on.

"Now, this is a Star Wars lightsaber battle game" Tails said and game Nebula the lightsaber thing to use it in the game.

"Be ready, it starts now" Tails said and turns on the game. Nebula then saw the arena in the game and looked at her hand in the game that she got a blue lightsaber. Nebula sees the battle droids from the prequel trilogy. She lifts up her lightsaber and chops some of them and blocked blasts from them. Some of the blasts in the game made her lose health but she keeps swinging her lightsaber in the game.

"Wow, she's good" Shadow said.

"Yeah. She is" Tails said. Nebula then faces the boss in the game, Darth Maul with his double blade lightsaber but he ignites only one blade this time.

"Bring it on!" Nebula said.

She then blocks some of the attacks from Darth Maul in the game and manages to strike a few times. A few times Darth Maul manages to hit her and she loses health.

"WHOA!" Nebula yelps and almost lost balance. But she knew this isn't real and she keeps fighting until Maul is defeated.

"May the Force be with you" Nebula glared and keeps swinging her lightsaber.

Then after a few strikes she won against him, "YEAH! WHOOHOO!"


	18. Seduction Failed

**09/14/15**

 **79 Reviews, 27 Favs, 29 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Last night was a blast for the girls. They really enjoyed the virtual simulation games at Tails' place and they thanked him for allowing them to use it for fun. The Blood Emeralds were happy that the girls had fun and amazed by their abilities to kick ass. Right now, they are heading to high school and it's so not gonna be pretty when they see their enemies brainwashing the whole school by vocalizing their beautiful voices to them.

They saw a green hedgehog and a pale pink hedgehog talking to each other about something that made them feel ashamed of.

"I hate to see how Amy will react when I told her the truth. She's not gonna forgive me" Rosy the Rascal said with a sad sigh.

"If Nebula and her friends sees me I'm dead" Scourge said a bit worried.

"Scourge, Rosy. What are you talking about?" Sonic walking up to them.

Scourge panicked and backs off, "N-Nothing! Stay away from me!" he said very scared of him and the girls who glared at them.

"Amy, stay back! I did it, I made the rumors!" Rosy burst out into tears of fear. Amy got surprised by seeing her cousin telling the truth. But Blaze glared at Rosy.

"Aaaagh, I'm so sorry everyone!" Rosy fell on the floor crying out loud.

"Girls, wait! Maybe she's being serious" Nebula said.

"For what? She blamed me being a pyro!" Blaze said.

"Blaze no, she's my cousin!" Amy blocks her. Rosy got up and she was still crying.

"I am so sorry. I deserve to be punished and destroyed" Rosy said, almost getting crazy.

Scourge was still a few steps away, not wanting to be close, "Stay away from me and her, we are guilty!" he whimpered.

"Guys, don't make this harsh! But Nebula's right" Shadow said.

"Okay. Tell us now" Sonic got up to his green double.

"We have enough being mean and I know Nebula, Blaze and Amy won't forgive me. I was always mean to them, don't kill me" Scourge said.

"I don't kill anyone. You talk to the girls" Sonic grabs him by the jacket and pushed him to the girls. But Scourge was too terrified to even talk to them.

"Er...uh...hi" Scourge stuttered nervously.

"Scourge, we may not beat you but you'll never ever get close to us again!" Amy said to him.

"Okay!" Scourge whimpered.

"Amy, let's not be rude" Nebula said.

"Right. We forgive you Scourge. But no more harassing" Amy, she then looked at Rosy who looked shameful, "Rosy...it's not your fault. Fiona used you" Amy hugged her.

"Thanks" Rosy said, crying over her shoulder.

"Scourge, I forgive you for now and I'm also sorry for burning your iPhone" Blaze said to him.

"Thanks" Scourge said.

"I don't know if I can forgive him" Nebula looks away, "I just hate perverts and heartbreakers"

"I guess I deserve it" Scourge said and walks away sadly, throwing his red shades at the wall with anger.

"Wow, never seen him so shameful" Amy said.

"Ah he was a jerk" Nebula scoffs.

"Am I forgiven yet?" Rosy asked Nebula.

"Yes you are forgiven Rosy" she said.

Nebula then decides to forgive Scourge only this time. She goes to him and he looks away.

"Go away! I don't deserve forgiveness from you" Scourge said.

"Scourge. Please I forgive you this..."

"No, Nebula! I ruined our relationship and there's no way back! Sorry!" Scourge snapped.

"Scourge I just forgive you only this time!" Nebula said sourly.

"Too late Nebula. I don't like you anymore!" Scourge refused to accept forgiveness.

Then Nebula did the puppy eyes to him. Scourge saw this and tries to not resist but it was too much. His left eye twitches and sighs in defeat.

"All right, I'm forgiven" Scourge said.

Nebula hugs him for a few seconds and released him, but she wasn't done yet. She gripped his collar jacket roughly, "If you tell anyone about the hug consider yourself a dead HEDGEHOG!" she growled in his face but smirks at his reaction.

"I won't" Scourge gulped a little.

"Good boy" Nebula chuckled and released him. She then goes back to the others and Rosy has already left them.

"Well, I guess class starts soon" Amy said.

"Yup. And I hate to hear our enemies singing out loud" Blaze growled lowly.

"Yup" Sonic held Amy close like a good boyfriend and goes to class with the others. But on the way, they heard the Girl Power gang vocalizing in a siren tone.

"It's them" Silver whispered.

Sally spotted them and goes to Sonic seductively by swaying her hips, "Hi there handsome" she said and began singing to Sonic.

"Hi. And I'm not interested in you, Sally" Sonic said.

"What?!" Sally got shocked.

"I'm immune to your singing, Sal. Because I do music" Sonic smirks and walks away with his friends to class.

"Grrr!" Sally growled in defeat.

"What the? I thought it would work on everyone" Scoria said confused.

"I should have known. They don't work on rock-stars" Fiona said and looks at her jewel.

"But just wait until they lose fans at the concert" Scoria smirks.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on their face" Fiona chuckled evilly, "No matter. I'll see if I can try to seduce Shadow"

"Sounds great. I can't wait to play with Silver's chest fur" Scoria grinned evilly.

 **xxx**

The Blood Emeralds and the girls had now art class and they are now sculpturing their own models, like making a head sculpture with clay. It was a bit hard by smoothing the clay on the models.

The Blood Emeralds and the girls have art class and they are now sculpturing their own models, like making a head sculpture with clay or an animal. It was a bit hard by smoothing the clay on the models. Right now Blaze was helping Amy with her face model of a woman.

"Need a hand with the eyes?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, hand me the stick" Amy said to her and Blaze gave her a wooden stick to form the eyes. Silver was making a model of a cute cat that was sitting and worked on the details to make it look like it has fur.

"When it's dry I'm gonna paint it white and yellow eyes, I'm too soft for cute animals" Silver smiled dreamily.

Sonic, Nebula and Shadow saw this and shook their heads happily.

"He loves cats" Shadow said to Nebula.

 **xxx**

Later at the gym, Shadow was playing some basketball with Nebula; he keeps dribbling the ball between his legs and jumps over her. Then he throws the ball to Nebula and she began running with the ball dribbling with it. Shadow ran after her and just as he got close he heard a whistling.

"Woohoo!" it was Fiona who stood at the benches, wearing short gym shorts and small tank-top showing some cleavage. Nebula saw this and she was about to gag at the slutty outfit that Fiona is wearing.

"Don't you think that outfit is too…..slutty?" Shadow glared at the fox.

"Who cares, it makes me sexy" Fiona purred seductively, walking up to him, "My, you got strong abs" she runs her finger underneath his shirt.

"Ahem" Nebula was behind Fiona and cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Uh oh" Fiona turned and takes her hand out from his shirt.

"You are seducing my friend!?" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Hmph! You're not even attractive like me, Creepy. Do you really think he'll be your lover?" Fiona smirked.

"Shut up. He's not your lover, Fiona! He chose me because I don't dress slutty like you! I don't wear make-up to look attractive for him! I don't seduce him!" Nebula shouting in her face while Shadow watches, "What you're doing is called stealing his heart! That's not true love!" Nebula said and walks back to Shadow.

"Don't worry, Nebula. She'll never get me" Shadow said and pats her shoulder.

"I hope so Shads" Nebula said to him. Fiona growls in defeat and walks away to do some exercise.

 **xxx**

At the track field, Silver was playing soccer and he kicked the ball to the net and again and again, he ran in a circle and then sideways running after the ball and then he came at the ball and does a hard kick at it, sending it to the net again.

"Phew, I'll take a 5 minute break" he said and goes to the bench. He takes a zip from his water bottle to not get his throat dry. But the cold weather was not quite enough for his fur or gym clothes.

"Brrrrr" he shivered and rubs his arms to keep himself warm. He could tell it was cold by breathing, it became visible.

"What's the matter, handsome? Is it cold outside?" Scoria came out of nowhere.

"Y-y-yes. Hey, don't you dare burn m-m-m-me" Silver gasps at seeing her.

"Oh, this time it won't hurt a bit" Scoria's hands glowed in lava color and Silver began now sweat a lot and panting.

"Want it even hotter?" Scoria asked him but got pushed aside by Blaze.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Blaze yelled at him.

"I was just warming him up, pussy cat!" Scoria yelled back and stands up.

"You gave him a second degree burn last time lava kitty!" Blaze yelled.

"Whatever! He's mine!" Scoria leaps at Blaze and they both fight. They both punched and kicked each other. Silver could not take this anymore and he sends a shockwave at Scoria.

The shockwave sends Scoria to the soccer net and she lands hard on her bottom, "OW! Grrr!" Scoria snarled and walks away in defeat.

"Brrr…" Silver shivered and snuggles on Blaze since she has fire powers.

"Let me share some body heat" Blaze made herself warmer to make it more comfortable.

"Ahhhh… Great" Silver moaned in delight and hugs her.


	19. Band Battle

**09/15/15**

 **84 Reviews, 28 Favs, 30 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night has arrived and tonight was the concert battle challenge at the track field of High School. The Blood Emeralds had on their outfit and realistic fake vampire fangs. The girls were dressed too along with their own fake fangs but they're only here if something bad happens to the boys when the challenge against the Girl Power band.

The brainwashed students and teachers are sitting on the bleachers to watch the challenge and they think the Girl Power is gonna be the winner.

"Good luck, guys" the girls said to the boys.

"We'll be fine" the boys said and goes upstage, ready to play. The Girl Power gang sees them and smirks evilly.

"Get ready to be defeated!" Scoria shouted.

"Not today, Scoria!" Silver shouted. The Blood Emeralds goes to their instruments and The Girl Powers gets ready to sing.

"Everyone ready!" Sonic asked his gang.

"Yeah! Let's doooooo it!" Shadow yelled.

"Alright let's do it!" Sonic smirks and began playing on his guitar on a slow rate to start the music. Shadow was playing on his keytar and Silver his drums. Then, they began to speed up their playing and their instruments glowed in a bright yellow light. Sonic hovers up in the air and spins around, his blue fur turns yellowish gold and his green eyes red. Shadow played faster on his notes on his keytar up to the highest note and hovers up in the air, turning golden and red color.

"YEAHHH!" Their girlfriends, Rouge and Hex cheered on them now. Silver also played faster on his drums and cymbals at a faster rate and turns vanilla yellow with red eyes, his circular blue-teal tattoos on his palms also turn yellow and he hovers in the air playing his drums and cymbals still.

The brainwashed students snapped out of the spell for now and cheered for the Blood Emeralds loudly. Sally and her gang growled angrily and they do their vocalizing siren sounds to make the students get brainwashed and focus on them instead of the Blood Emeralds.

Their jewels began glowing and from Sally's astral projector resembling a non-mobian brown squirrel appears. From Fiona came a projector of a dark red non-mobian fox and for Scoria she gets a projector of a lava-colored non-mobian fox.

The Blood Emeralds sees the projectors coming towards them and circles around menacingly. Then the astral projectors dives to attack them but Sonic played faster on his guitar to send a soundwave at one of them. Silver and Shadow does the same by playing fast to send them back. But the astral projectors did not give up; they began sending energy soundwaves towards them. The Girl Power gang's eyes glowed red as they do it. The Blood Emeralds struggled to remain in position but fails, they fell back along with their instruments.

The girls along with Rouge and Hex gasped.

"Girls! Go help them win!" Hex said to Amy, Nebula and Hex.

"Yes, we can't let the Girl Power band win!" Blaze said with bravery.

"LETS GO!" they all said unison and jumps on stage to support the boys.

The Girl Power smirks evilly to see what the girls are trying to do. What they don't know is that this is gonna be the strongest battle.

Amy grabs the microphone and bravely glares at the Girl Power gang.

Blaze helped Silver up and plays the drums to keep going with the challenge.

 **(Amy)**

 _You're never gonna bring me down_

 _You're never gonna break this part of me_

 _My friends are here to bring me 'round_

 _Not singing just for popularity_

Sonic got up and joined his girlfriend in singing, holding his guitar and played it.

 **(Sonic and Amy)**

 _We're here to let you know_

 _That we won't let it go_

 **(Blaze and Nebula)**

 _Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow_

 **(Amy and Sonic)**

 _And you can try to fight_

 _But we have got the light of_

 _Friendship on our side!_

The others began playing as well and sang too. The astral projectors dives down at them but then the Blood Emeralds and the girls shines like a golden star and glowed, creating a shockwave that sends away the astral projectors and snapping the audience out of their trance and disables the Girl Power's control.

 **(The Blood Emeralds)**

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

As they keep singing, Amy rises in the air and turned golden with red eyes like Sonic, smiling cheerfully for getting a super form like him. Blaze and Nebula hovers up as well in the air turning into their super forms.

 **(Amy, Nebula, Blaze)**

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives!_

The energy beams of their normal fur color shoots straight into the sky, creating a golden astral projector energy ball; morphing into something for a few seconds while the gang is still singing.

 **(Blood Emeralds and the Girls)**

 _Got the music in our hearts_

 _We're here to blow this thing apart_

 _And together, we will never_

 _Be afraid of the dark_

The students and the teachers sang along with them, giving the greatest band more positive energy spirit cheers. The Girl Power gang growls angrily that their jewel pendants are useless and not strong enough. As they look up in the sky, they gasped at what they see.

 _Here to sing our song out loud_

 _Get you dancing with the crowd_

 _As the music of our friendship_

 _Survives, survives, survives!_

The Blood Emeralds' astral projector was a shimmering golden shape of Super Sonic. It creates an energy blast from its hands and sends out a powerful beam at the Girl Power's projectors, destroying them. It even makes the siren jewels shatter to pieces. The Blood Emeralds has won!

After a few seconds that it's gone quiet, the Girl Power band looked at their destroyed jewels. Everyone was glancing at them and the Girl Power gang got stage fright.

"Let's get out of here" Sally whimpered and ran off with them.

The Blood Emeralds and the girls transforms back to normal.

"We won! YES!" Sonic cheered and held his guitar out. The audience turns to them and applauses. The Blood Emeralds bows to them and so did the girls.

 **xxx**

Later after school, the girls and the boys was talking with Hex and Rouge.

"Thanks for helping me get rid of those siren jewels. They were useless anyway" Hex said.

"No worries. At least we beat them" Shadow said.

"Yup, the deed is done" Rouge smiled.

"We will be always around here except when it comes to concerts outside town" Sonic said to them.

"Will you stay in Station Square forever?" Hex asked.

"Yup, to be with our girlfriends. Right now we got to celebrate our victory" Sonic said, pulling Amy close to him.

"Okay, have fun celebrating" Hex said, watching them go.

"Bye Hex, Thanks for letting you and Rouge help us" Silver waved good bye to her. She waved back and so did Rouge to them too.

"They are great singers right?" Rouge asked Hex.

"Yup" Hex nodded.

* * *

 **I don't own the song.**

 **The song really sounds powerful and stuff. Very strong when it comes to a battle band.**


	20. Graduation

**9/16/15**

 **89 Reviews, 29 Favs, 31 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

2 weeks later

Halloween has arrived and the High School is putting up a party tonight for everyone dressed up in their costumes and have a blast in the big gymnasium room to dance.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were dressed like vampires along with their girlfriends, having their realistic vampire fangs in their mouths.

"WHAAAHOO! This is fun!" Amy cheered and dances with Sonic.

"Oh Ames, you are so pretty as a vampiress in that costume" Sonic said.

"Thanks Count Sonicula" Amy joked and dances a waltz with Sonic. Shadow preformed the moonwalk dance with Nebula but then they got close to dance normally.

She hissed playfully, "I'm looking for blood" Nebula joked with Shadow.

"Hehehhee, Nebs" Shadow shook his head with a smile and continues to dance with her, he swings her out and caught her bridal style and then did some tango moves. Blaze was now watching Silver doing the robot dance and then dances the Charleston.

"Show me what you got, Silver" Blaze smirked.

"Okay then, if you don't want a dance fight" Silver said.

"Nah, no fighting here" Blaze said and does some flamenco moves.

"Meow…" Silver purred with a smirk.

Blaze giggled and gets close to him, rubbing her shoulder on his chest fur and grabs his hand to spin him around and he did a backspin on the floor.

Shadow and Nebula chuckled at watching Silver and Blaze dance and they waltz together looking into each other's' eyes, listening to the music playing around them. Shadow spins her around and she did that on a toe. She then faces him again and ran a finger on his chest, smirking. Then Nebula did a backflip on Shadow and held one hand on his back.

"Gotcha" she said and pulls him back up.

"Heh, watch this" Shadow pulled her close and they dances side to side and then spins around together to then do the square dance by holding their elbows together. By doing the square dance, Nebula giggled cutely and it was like music in Shadow's ears.

"You bad boy" Nebula smirked.

"And you sly girl" Shadow said and kissed her on the lips.

Sonic and Amy was dancing in the romantic way doing a waltz, then did some tango moves then Sonic flips Amy back in bridal style. She got up and held Sonic's hands. They step side to side to switch side.

"Ohhhh Sonikku" Amy flirted with Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Show me what you got" Amy said. Sonic smirks and lifts Amy up by the waist and spins in a circle with her in the air, hearing her giggling.

"You're quite strong, Sonikku" Amy said.

"I know" Sonic and puts her down, then they did the salsa dance. He held one hand on her shoulder and held her left hand out and they began stepping on the floor switching sides each time. Then he switches to her left shoulder and right hand and they steps back and forth, Amy then did the J-move after spinning around.

"Not bad" Sonic smirked.

"Thank you" Amy smirked back.

"Say, wanna grab a soda?" Sonic asked.

"Sure Sonikku" Amy said. They head to the snack table where sodas and candy were served with chips. Sonic poured some Coca Cola in his cup and Amy had Fanta in hers.

"Cheers for the victory" Amy said and winks to Sonic.

"Cheers" Sonic held his glass for Amy. They go to the bleachers to have their drinks together.

"Sonic, this is the greatest day in my life" Amy said to Sonic.

"Me too. Having you on the band was great" Sonic smiled and kissed her on the cheeks.

* * *

7 months later

The Blood Emeralds and the girls were wearing their graduation gowns at the track field with everyone else.

"This is gonna be exciting to finish school, guys. Then we all become the ultimate vampire goth band" Sonic said.

"Yup" Amy nodded.

"Amelia Rose, come up" Principal Pickles called for Amy.

"I'll be back soon" Amy winks to Sonic and goes up to have her speech.

"I just want to say that it has been great studying at this school and I love it so much. But now when I graduate, I must say I'm gonna miss high school. I just can't wait to feel the new life coming forward. My friends bring happiness to everyone and so did the Blood Emeralds. Thank you all very much" Amy had her speech. The whole school applauses at her and Sonic smiled at her with a happy tear in his eye.

She went down to Sonic and hugged him.

After the speeches are done, everyone tossed their caps up in the air.

"We did it, man! Group hug!" Silver hugged Sonic and Shadow.

"Yay" Shadow said in a low voice.

"YEEEHAWWW! Come on girls!" Nebula high-fives with Blaze and Amy.

"We did good! Right guys?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, let's celebrate that again!" Sonic said.

"Shadow, where's your sense of fun? Aren't you happy we graduated?" Nebula said.

"Yup" Shadow muttered. Nebula then got the idea to make him smile, she went up to him and kissed his cheek. Shadow's eyes widens by the kiss and smiles at her, rubbing the spot she kissed him.

"Come here" Shadow pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

Nebula's eyes widen but she closed them and kissed back, stroking Shadow's chest fur.

"Awww, beautiful" Silver said and held Blaze close.

"Yup. And I'm happy we are a couple" Blaze said.

The End.


End file.
